A new Generation A new Version
by Alphagirlsupreme
Summary: English version of A new Generation You guys wanted an English version? They will have an English version
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Ambush

- "Back Jordan explain to me why we're here?. Kilowog asked while they and down the ramp Razer Interceptor on a planet-trees all brown tones like orange and yellow fall.

- "Aya tracking a distress call on this planet mentioned that they were under attack Red Lanterns". 'Said Hal.

- "How do you know that there is some kind of trap?. Razer asked with his arms crossed.

- "I do not know is why Aya wish to spend to take care of the ship and you can continue with the repairs of ultra-warp coil."-The three stopped and when Hal VOLIO them said:

- "The coordinates of where the call came in our rings reference purposes'." Each made a hologram with his ring on three points that would appear and another point them away from there that would be the place where the distress call came.

- "Is miles away from here." Said Razer.

- "Jordan this gives me a bad feeling." Said Kilowog.

- "Me too but we can not risk that no people are in danger and need our help." And with that the three went flying and within minutes found the place where the distress call came.

- "This is the place." Said Kilowog.

- "I told you this was a trap." Growled Razer.

- "I do not understand if it's an ambush ns why not attacked yet?. Asked Hal, the three looked at one second and then the Conclucion llegò Kilowog.

- "Unless we were not us the goal"

- "It was just to get away from the Interceptor."-John continued Hal.

- "Aya." Murmured he departed winged Razer.Y Red Lantern, Hal and Kilowog followed behind to rescue his damsel in distress.

MEANWHILE IN THE INTERCEPTOR

Aya was in the control room when he heard someone walk up the ramp (since she can hear everything that happens in the Interceptor). He went to the living room and saw that no one started asking aloud with the hope that someone would hear:

- Green Lantern Hal Jordan?.-There was no answer so I went to pasilloo rooms and asked back.

- Sergeant Kilowog?. - No answer, went to where the ramp and did the same.

- Razer?., Made out where the battery was located and as he turned red soldier took levantadola neck against the wall with his free hand and it started to ahablar over the intercom.

- "I found the ship Zox Zillius I am sending my coordinates ...". 'But before finishing Aya pudoera dismounted.

-! "What the hell!"., Cursed the soldier Aya while mounted behind his back twice touched her shoulder and back aldarse diaparo him hard in the chest causing him to fall unconscious. Anyway more red soldiers climbed the ramp and Aya spread quickly to where the drums, sealing the door, thinking a way out of ahì. It was when he began to absorb one pco of battery power at the end the soldiers exploded the door and shoot with their spears comenzarona some shots were dirijidos to the coil and some to Aya that somehow hobble dodge she get it, then turned his energy equipment in his hands causing a huge explosion of green energy, killing the soldiers. But that had its consequences Aya fell to his knees on the floor because he had spent most of his energy equipment. Zox instantly entered the door giving his soldiers the opportunity of holding Aya.

- "Lord Atrocitus will be very pleased to learn that the ship more advanced capture the universe along with his navigator." She said with a evil smile on his face.

OUT OF INTERCEPTOR

Razer was the first landfall followed by Hal and Kilowog, when they saw off the Interceptor Zox pointed their rings.

- "I would not do that if I were you." Said Standing to one side revealing a red soldier put handcuffs Aya against her back, throwing her to the ground causing it to fall to his knees.

- "If you do not want anything to happen to her cute toy." Said Zox doing with a sword and placing ring under the chin of were bound to lose her rings and put his hands behind his head, were Red soldaos surrounded by pointing to them.

- "Guards Guard them while I turn this thing"., Zox ordered as he climbed the Interceptor.


	2. Chapter 2: Sabed by the Hooded

Chapter 2: Saved by the hooded

-Jordan What we do?. Kilowog He whispers to Hal.

I'm thinking the only problem is that if we do nothing, obviously, and kill us if we attack ...

Aya-kill. 'I interrupted Razer was right though.

-Also, we can not outnumber against them.-Dice all Kilowog.

-Nesecitaremos a miracle to get out of here.-says Hal.

- No more chatter!. Zox-Les yells out of the ship, then takes Aya's neck with a red construcciòn and asks:

-You, tell me why not fly this ship.

-Leave her alone Zox. He requires Razer.

- Shut up. 'When a soldier said that red appears and gives an electric shock leaving Razer unconscious.

Aya Razer.-Dice-a muffled tone.

- Now answer if you do not want something to happen more and worse!. Zox Said to throw on the floor.

-Ok, I'll tell you. The Interceptor battery can fly your soldiers destroyed, plus ultra-warp coil. And although the Interceptor could fly you would not get the space of the guardians to within 6.3 months. But if you release your prisoner will rebuild serè battery and ultra-warp.

- Aya no!. Cried Hal.

-We will leave this Ḳid.-Kilowog says.

-Aya ... please ... do not hagas. He says Razer regaining consciousness.

-I will accept your offer, boards the ship then liberarè. He ordered Zox, Aya obeys and up the ramp leaving an Enquiry Zox but before entering the Interceptor turns and says to the soldiers:

-Màtenlos.-She listened, turned around and the look on his face showed fear, despair and concern at the same time, she congelò.Y when all the soldiers were preparing to fire a hooded female figure out of nowhere , falls on one of the soldiers and gives a sharp blow to the neck knocking him unconscious. Suddenly another hooded male figure, take the spear out of the fallen soldier and shoots him in the same two leaving out cold and throws it to another girl with a scarf that covered half of his face and was wearing a gray shirt and black pants, uses his cane to push off and fell back to a soldier, he takes the cuellom, throw it forward and zaps it with his stick. The three lanterns take the opportunity to attack, Hal it started to shoot at three soldiers who were covered with some shields, Kilowog was fighting with Zox and Razer was to remove his handcuffs inadvertently Aya three soldiers were standing behind them pointing at them. But before shooting three figures jumped on them (a girl and two boys). Levaba girl wearing a long dress with a black belt and black domino mask. One of the guys had a mask around the head black and straight, black long sleeve shirt, gray pants and black combat boots. The other guy wearing a mask that covered his entire face white with the black eye, black vest and a gray shirt, white pants, and black shoes. When she get it Razer finally remove his handcuffs, before he could ask another question. The three ran to help their fighting compañ few moments after the girl with the handkerchief on his face tells the hooded:

. Finish with this.-said to throw a purple book with a heart black and looked like it was wrapped in silver flames. The hooded opens it and begins to read aloud.

-Mother Nature took pity on the innocent So he launched a barrage of lightning to destroy the in heart oscuro.-In saying that the sky turned gray and lightning swept through Lanterns ray show began and sentellas Zox cry:

- Withdrawal everyone back to the ship.-After flying out like cowards ralàmpagos storm disappeared. And the others were watching their mysterious back before they could ask any questions they all ran as fast as puedieron.

- Hey wait!.-Les says Hal.

-You have to learn to do it in the least subtle Jordan. Razer Said, with his ring took the girl's scarf and brought her face to them, tried to safarse but was useless.

- Let go of me!., Ordered the girl so angry.

-Not until you tell us who are you, Who are your teammates? And because we saved?., Le said Hal

-I will not say nada-said the girl.

'Then I guess we'll have to do it the less sutil. maera Said to get the handkerchief from his face and in doing so could not believe what they saw.


	3. Chapter 3: Trust

Chapter 3: Trust

-You .. one human girl-stuttered ... Hal.

'You're a genius, the girl said sarcastically, she had long brown hair with some curls clear at the tips and blue eyes.

- How did you get here? 'I asked Razer.

-I told you not say anything, but not my computer.

-At least tell us what's your name? 'I demanded Kilowog. The girl was silent so Hal said earnestly:

According Razer Aya-carry it to the cell have a new invitada.-They nodded and went inside the inteceptor. Without them saw two masked men were spying behind the bushes.

-We have to rescue He said the boy.

She knows what it does give us the sign to know if they're trusted.

-But what if they are? 'I insisted the other hooded guy.

-If they are not the problems will not know who they got.

INSIDE THE INTERCEPTOR

The girl remained inside the cell and tossed idly against the wall, suddenly Hal was about to ask you some questions:

'All right this is what will happen: you will answer some questions or else ...

- Or else what? your big friend will eat if you plan to do your typical police interrogation good cop or good cop bad cop ... hungry first thing is ridiculous second is ridiculous to think that because I am a girl you think you'll answer 'I said, interrupting.

-I told you it would not work-I reproached Kilowog.

-This girl is a tough nut to crack, said Hal away from the cell and going along with Razer and Kilowog to the control room leaving the door open.

We have not time for this little girl have to repair the ship and find out where he was Zox and Razer Said soldados. then heard the girl told them from the cell.

-I can tell you where it is escaping from a lightning storm that stops within an hour. By the way great gratitude after having saved my bacon.

-This girl is irritating me-said Hal.

-Let me talk to her, Aya said from his place.

- You sure Aya? She is a bit difícil. He asked Razer

- Remind you of anyone? Kilowog she asked sarcastically.

-Ok Aya can interrogate She said Hal.

-I need that are not presentes.-The three nodded and she went to the living room.

'It's like talking in Korean What part of NOT GOING TO SAY ANYTHING you do not understand?' Said the girl to see that Aya was heading towards her.

I did not come in for questioning I came to tell you that you can trust us.

- Why should I believe you or trust you?.

-Because we are Green Lanterns help people and want to know how you and your friends get here and why we saved life.-The girl thought for a second and then replied:

-According unto them brings to others, but before you telling me your name?

-My name is Aya Did you?

Wolf-Taylor.

-Nice to meet Taylor Wolf.

-Also Aya but just tell me Taylor.

-From -And so went looking for other flashlights and when they were all gathered the questions began:

-Ok is it that could defeat a set of red soldiers without getting hurt?-Asked Hal.

-Only I can tell you how I did it let me out and show you. I promise not to try escapar.-all looked a second and then Hal said:

'All right, but do not do anything sospechoso.-At the time Taylor left out stood in the middle of the room and said:

-Just do not be alarmed, just said it, closed his eyes and began to transform into a humanoid wolf mix, his hair began to have tufts of black, her clothing was replaced with a red shirt with crossed straps around your neck with black borders, black tight trousers also as an image that had silver claws on the sides that covered all exept leg and heels fingers and hands wore black fingerless gloves and mouth came two fangs to above, when he opened his eyes were not blue were red and his neck was a collar blue edges and the rest yellow letters in the middle BSK red.

-All of us have super powers mine are good as you see transform into a "wolf girl" I have also: superhuman strength, night vision, super senses developed higher intelligence and my alias is Lobezna.-Taylor explained in both others were left wide-eyed and silent, until Hal broke the silence:

- What happened?

-Another story for another day He said Taylor-Now we have to focus on calling my team to finish them to explain what pasó.-S then pressed his collar and said:

-Guys are you there? if you are please respond.

-We are here Taylor Did you find out if you trust them?-A female voice was heard by the collar.

-If they were not I would not be calling on the intercom Hope.

-Ok Miss stubborn're coming.

-When you have told me eso grip, but Hope said Taylor began making noises with his mouth saying:

'Sorry the signal is cut over and out.

- You will not leave this as easy friend!. 'And with that he stopped talking on the intercom.

-Well you heard it should arrive soon so I suggest we leave.


	4. Chapter 4: The Presentation

Chapter 4: The Presentation

While Taylor down the ramp to be human again, waited there for a few minutes then Razer had to ask:

- How long do it take?

-3 .. 2 ... 1-began the countdown Taylor and instantly a smoke bomb appeared and revealed to dissipate about 5 boys 2 girls and 3 boys one girl wearing a short sleeve shirt green, calsa Blue bent up a little below the knee, black sandals, gold bracelets on his right hand and a red cloth on the left, the orange hair was side tied fallen on his shoulder and had green eyes. The other girl had dark brown hair with the ends dyed purple, brown eyes, one blue shirt, white vest halfway torso, black fingerless gloves, gray jean shorts with silver side belt and sneakers in the form of boots that reached her knees black color. One of the guys had dark skin, black hair, dark brown eyes, athletic buso yellow, black normal pants and white sneakers. The other was pale, black hair, blue eyes, white shirt, trousers with several pockets beish color. The last guy had brown hair with bangs covering his left eye half, green eyes, red plain shirt, dark gray jeans and white sneakers normal. All of them had a backpack and the same collar on the neck like Taylor except dyed hair girl wearing tips other hand backpack would be Taylor.

I suppose they are them.-said Hal.

And suppose well.-I answered Taylor to join his teammates and said:

-Can we trust them.

- Are you sure?., I asked the pale boy. Taylor turned to see Aya and said:

-Very safe.

-According guess they have questions for us.-He said the boy with red shirt.

-If let's start What are their names and their super-powers?-Asked Hal.

- Ok! Who goes first?-Cheerily said the girl with orange hair and immediately all looked at her.

I guess I'll me.-answered the girl with orange hair as she stood in the middle and the crew approached the Interceptor.

-My name is Roxann Waterson also known as Gypsy. My super-powers are: clairvoyance, flight, plasma spheres and healing abilities. And I have 12 years.-When finished speaking Roxann girl with dyed hair put it aside and presented:

-I am Hope my alias is Inkheart Stefano possess skills when I read something aloud comes true I have also the power to cause bursts of dark energy but are not as powerful ...-Before he finished speaking a ferret with small horns on his head out of his backpack and landed on his hombro.-He is my pet Silverferret was the first character I drew a Silverferret book.-then approached Hal began to sniff and then rubbed his head against He likes his pierna.-well.-Hope said.

-And what He does something?. Asked Hal.

Oh if you notice Silverferret come!., Called his pet, he knelt before her and said:

-Show them friend.-In saying that the ferret began to get bigger and bigger until you reach the height of a horse, with horns and teeth larger giant now possessed. At the end of the transformation Hope he climbed onto his giant pet.

-Oh Grotz. Kilowog muttered.

- What is your age?-Razer said.

- 13.-I have answered your ferret still mounted

-According .. Who's next?-Asked Hal.

-Said I'm still the guy with athletic buso, as he approached with others.

'I'm Zack Fuler my alias is Iron Eagle I have no super powers but I have a good handle knives, combat skills and smoke bombs.

- My name is Marco Webster'm known as Upgrade I have the ability to update when I touch technology and intelligence top. Said the guy with the red shirt. And just missing the pale boy appeared a little shy.

-Hello emmm'm Dante Grissom and am known as Silent Ghost and I can fly, pass objects and become invisible.

-Your team Do you have any name?. Asked Aya.

-If we are the Super-Kids Brigade Brigadier SK or whichever you prefer.

-If you all have powers Why not used them before?. Asked Aya

-Because ... we have some problems to control., said Dante.


	5. Chapter 5: What happened whas

Chapter 5: What happened was ...

'All right now the following question: How is it reached a planet that is the other side of the galaxy?. Asked Hal.

-I can not answer eso-Taylor said.

-You said you harías. Razer Said.

- It's not that you do not want is that I can not not remember what happened!. Exclaimed Taylor a little upset. Marco put his hand on her shoulder to calm her.

-We were fighting Klarion, he hit his head and was inconsciente.-said Marco.

- Who is Klarion?. Asked Hal.

-A whimsical witch with a cat like Silverferret is transformed into a beast gigante.-said Zack.

-Yes but fortunately gave him his deserved Silverferret that cat.-Hope said stroking the head of his "pet".

-What happened next was that while he was unconscious Klarion Taylor took the opportunity to make some of their teleportation portals behind us and led us to here.-explained Dante.

- Why did not you used to run?. Asked Kilowog.

-Because we almost beat them and for a team like us who are beginners is quite advanced to our level and that did not happen back rid of us.-explained Roxann.

-When we landed here Taylor was apparently unaware that the blow to the head was quite strong awoke a few hours despúes.-explained Marco.

-And that's all that happened if they have more questions would now tell us who they are ustedes.-Hope said.

-Flashlights are something called Verdes.-Taylor said.

- Have you never heard of the Green Lantern superhero?., Said Hal doing his heroic pose

- We have many pending issues one of which is out of this planet.-Taylor said ironically.

-According think now if we introduce ourselves: I am Hal Jordan protector 2814 sector including Earth, he is Sergeant Kilowog's going to train from now, ...

- WHAT?!-They all said at the same time including Kilowog.

-Get on the train said that according listen before you are beginners and have trouble controlling their powers.

-Jordan not think I can teach them all about his powers but perhaps one help. need Kilowog He complained.

'All right then all help with their poderes.-said Hal.

You can not be serious Jordan. Razer Said.

-I say very seriously from now we will be your mentors


	6. Chapter 6: The Debate

Chapter 6: The Debate

-Wow you're making the but at least among us Let us talk for a moment., Said Hope while a low Silverferret jump and again a ordinary ferret.

-From -said Hal, the SK Brigade members formed a circle and began to debate.

I think it's a good idea.-said Zack.

-I agree with Zack think it is a good idea to train us, also if you want to reach the talent we have to trust them.-said Hope

He's right guys we have no choice we were working on our presentaci by Roxan Said months..

-Ni lyrics song siquera know that we will play what chance do to win? 'Said Dante

-This debate is about whether we will allow ourselves to train and help us with our skills not on a contest that we can discuss in another momento.-said Marco.

-I agree that this quickly decide not think the last offer many loc-ordered Taylor.

MEANWHILE

-I still think it's a bad idea. Razer Said.

-For the first time I agree with Red These children may take some time Jordan We also have a busy schedule? Stop an army of Red Lanterns trying to take over the galaxy? She said Kilowog

'They're just kids, we did not take many loc' said Hal, then Aya joins in the conversation and says:

-I agree with Green Lantern Hal Jordan, these children need us and it is our duty as ... Green Lanterns ... help ... Suddenly european.-balansearse Aya started and fell back, but before it hit the ground Razer Hal the shortcut and then had to ask:

-Aya Què you?

-When Red soldiers ambushed me spend most of my energy equipment in attack and destroyed the battery I can not absorb its energy equipment until is not repaired.

- Can you walk?. Kilowog asked.

-Yes, but only if I turn off most of my fuciones of defensa.-what would be able to fly and shoot.

- Can you do it now. Asked Hal, she nodded and glow formed around his body and then slowly went desvaneciò.Poco single to be lifted from què firm could ask another question some guys are empazaban to zoom in and gave their verdict:

-Our answer is: Yes we accept that we entrenen.-Hope said.

'All right now that we'll end up training to introduce: it is Aya our intelligence is artificial and one Red Lantern Razer is provided now our side.-Hal said as no one listened Razer aya asked:

- You sure you can handle this?

-It is as said Hal Jordan Green Lantern are just children. said with a slight smile and he returned it with another.

-It's okay if my calculations do not fail me you are 6 and 4 of us so 4 of you train with 2 of us and these are: Zack and Roxan you 2 with Kilowog.

- What!?. Kilowog cried.

-If you can train and teach their powers one can to two.-Hal replied. He turned back to the Brigade and said:

-Dante and Hope with me, Marco tù Hiras with Razer and Taylor tù go with Aya. Does everyone agree?.-The boys looked at one second after Hope answered for them:

-If all agree.


	7. Chapter 7:Training Begins

Chapter 7: What the Training Begin

-Your training will begin tomorrow until then are free to do what I said Hal quieran.-Razer and Aya while the Interceptor but when èl and Kilowog came up the ramp stopped to hear Hope say

-All right, guys have to find a place where the owners sleep tonight. Suggestions?.-When he said that was climbing a tree Roxan not so high and shouted from ahì:

- This tree seems quite strong and has many large parallel branches and maybe we can put our hammocks HERE.

- Good work Roxi!., Hope replied then turned to his team and said:

-You heard friends so I suggest we get to work.

-Wait Do you sleep in the trees in?. Kilowog asked surprised to back out of the Interceptor.

-Yes, I see you have to malo. Zack replied.

-There's nothing wrong I just thought that would get your book Hope magical about sleeping bags, as you would any normal guy with his poderes.-said Hal.

-I only use my powers emergencia.Y if we agree with eso-Hope said before putting his backpack and throw the other in his hand to Taylor that was on a branch.

-These guys amaze me every time more and more.-I said Hal.

Yes.-He-Oh Kilowog and with that went the Interceptor.

- Roxi catch it!. Yelled Marco to throw his backpack.

- Thanks Marco!.

THAT NIGHT IN THE INTERCEPTOR

Aya was writing on the panel of the control room. Razer suddenly comes and says

-Aya need to talk.

- About what?.-He asks her not to stop writing on the panel, the subject will be on the shoulder, she turns to look at it and says:

-About you you agreed to be the Zox prisoner exchange for release we just could have killed you finished with the repairs.

-Take the most logical and rational desicion.

-It does not mean it was correct.

-It was for me. I have to check the coil repairs ultra-warp. She said moving away a few steps from Razer. But before it crossed the door Razer making hand, pulled her back making again èl stay in front, but this time a little more closely.

-Just promise that you'll make something so risky back.

-To ensure your safety or the safety of others I can not promise that.-She said, what he did not realize either is that still hand and when they realized were released immediately. Aya turned and walked to where the battery was located Razer Interceptor.Y stood there gave a little sigh and went to his room.

NEXT DAY

The boys were still sleeping in their hammocks were located in zig-zag, Dante first, then Hope, then Taylor, then Zack, Marco and Roxan.Y Hal was standing before them with a trumpet he had done with the ring, and when it started to touch all fell over each other.

- Whose is this knee nailing me stomach?. Asked Taylor.

-Is it siento. mia Dante replied, in a few minutes all rose.

- Very good poozers your training starts now!., Razer and Aya said out of the Interceptor and placed beside him.

-Every one already knows who is going to train, so empecemos.-said Hal.

MORE MINUTES LATER IN TRAINING WITH ZACK & ROXAN Kilowog

Nesecitar I'm going to show me what they know first hand-to-Les ordeò body. Kilowog. - Is that clear!?

- Sir yes sir!.-Dijerona both together stand firmly as soldiers.

-Not hear.

- Sir yes sir!., Screamed again but more strong.

Combat-pocisiones Now!., Kilowog said. Both chose their battle.

- Empiezen!., Roxan struck first side kick which Zack crouch to dodge she get it, she tried to give another blow to the leg but the subject of the leg and swung it in the air and fell back She stopped as quickly as he could ninja style. Zack tried to give you a very strong puñetaso obviously not Roxan dodged and matrix style, straight got kicked back at the waist, throwing her off balance taking the opportunity gave a sweep tapping his feet causing him to fall. Roxan extended his hand, but as he took the third rule says your opponent never play Kilowog Zack took his hand clean not only stood advantage to grab her arm, came up behind her and put his arm on his back and lay against the floor.

- Enough!.-I said Kilowog, Zack left free to Roxan and helped her stand.

-They are better in combat than he had antisipado. Furthermore I can see when someone has already been receiving training Do you have anything to say?.

-If my dad is a retired military taught me the basics he learned in his days as Zack Said veterano. that's an honor to train with you Sergeant Kilowog.

-Finally a real soldier And your Roxan?.

-Gypsy is not just my alias is what I am bone as a gypsy and gypsies on Earth infamous Samantha have taught me some martial arts.

- Who is Samantha?. Kilowog asked.

He's my mentor.

- What happened to your parents?

-A I do not like to talk about that.-Roxan said a little sad.

-Ok. They have done well does not mean we do not have to do some adjustments, Zack have to improve your defense and your attacks Roxan require more work and should use more arms. It's all today. Kilowog while Said was returning to the Interceptor.

-Now that leisure tenemso see that songs can serve for concurso. He Roxan Zack said.

-Sounds good.

DANTE AND HOPE TRAINING WITH HAL

-First we will work with Hal Said poderes.

- Are you all safe?. Asked Dante.

-Pretty sure first your Hope show me what you got.

-Do not know if it is good idea. She said she

- Come on! only a small demostraciòn. He said Hal.

-This well but do not say I did not tell you adverti.-In saying that Hope was placed a few feet from a tree, his hands began to see purple and crossed his arms in the form of x in front of it, to disarm with fuersa their an x purple arms shot out but did not knock any tree but left a trail of destroyed land.

-My energy blasts are not as potentes.-Hope said turning to Hal.

-I think that you should do. sè He said Hal standing beside her.

-Do not put your arms in the form of x Use them individually, rather stretch your arm and double it to release the burst as if you were using a whip.

-See if funciona. Said Hope, did exactly what he said and this time I notice the difference the blast was more long and she get it burning the trees in the area.

-Wow I can not believe you said Hope hice.-shocked.

-You are capable of great things you need only cuenta. She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

'People always underestimate me but I never paid attention but I think that deep She managed convenserme. said.

-Those people did not know you at all and you should never let that make you feel inferior.

-Further agree not matter was long ago.

- You want to talk about it?

-No, the past is history that I have not relive it I've suffered enough.

-This rather quiet.

-Now it's up to Dante show his powers.

-Si. I guess yes.

-Dante's your turno. She said Hope.

-This well.-Said, Hal and Hope stood before èl. Gradually Dante was rising more and more, then started to lose his balance so flew with the Hal and said

-Calm down Dante is like learning to walk alone you're a few feet off the ground.

-Easy for you to say.

-If it is easy to say but when I started flying with the ring cost me too at first but then you learn to handle it.

- ¿How?

-First you start being relajado. He said holding it by the shoulders.

- And second?

-Second start with a test flight Ready?

-No

- Now!. 'And as he said that Dante flew and followed. A few minutes later I reach.

- What is the third thing to do?. Asked Dante

-The third thing is to have fun and find a pose for càmaras.-When Dante said that it started to laugh and thought for a second what Hal just said and wrapped her arms tightly to her sides. After the two were arrested.

-Well done kid, did a race back to the Interceptor?

-If you can stand the derrota. He said Dante and flew again with Hal behind it, then it exceeds Hal, but Dante escuha scream as if he had fallen, he turns around and does not see.

-Dante Dante!., Gave a desperate cry, but then I hear laughing a few feet èl.

- Invisibility remember? See if you can alcansarme!. Shouted Dante to fly off into the Interceptor. At the Interceptor Dante Hal and landed at the same time.

I suppose that is a Hal Said empate..

-If Dante replied seguro. sarcasticamente.-Admit I beat

-In your dreams pal. According's all for today but tomorrow we started with combat.

-For me this well.-said Dante

-For my also.-Hope accompanied him.


	8. Chapter 8: Six Enigmas

Chapter 8: Six puzzles

TAYLOR TRAINING WITH AYA

- Can we start first with my powers?. Asked Taylor.

-Afimativo Which of your powers cost you handle?.

-My transformation, sometimes nothing happens and only sometimes will do it for propia.-Taylor explained.

-Define how you felt in those situations.

-When I turn of the blue is usually when I am angry with myself, when I feel guilty about something. And when it is voluntary feel it is necessary to do so.

- In what situation you were in when you felt guilty?.

-It happened only once, but I know no if tell you is personal, but I can tell you it was nice.

-Taylor need you to be honest with me if you want help with your powers.

-I'm really sorry but I do not want to reopen my past is unbearable the pain I felt in that ocasion.

-All the more reason you insisted contarme.-Aya, Taylor could not stand to follow him so insisting released all the blame, the anger that was inside of her to say.

- My mother died right? and it was my fault, it was because of what I've become, it was because of Lovesan she left!.-Just said he turned around to return with his friends but before he said:

I do not think that was a good idea for me entrenaran. And with that he left, but still said that the fault was still running through his head and only means one thing, you have not told the whole truth.

TRAINING FRAMEWORK WITH RAZER

'You have to do this you know it?.-I said Marco.

-Yeah I know but I ordered Hal will train you and although in my opinion is a waste of time, I hacerlo. He replied Razer.

- Do not matter what order you obey the same?.

-We are a team is supposed to give our opinion on every order dé.Y we occasionally need to disobey.

- Why?.

'That depends on each one.

-I take it cuenta. Marco whispered.

- Why is that?.

-For nothing, forget it.

-Ok then let's start. Ready?. Opting Asked combat position.

-Listo.-answered doing the same.

MEANWHILE IN THE TREE OF amacas

Each of the boys except Taylor and Marco were in place checking some lyrics.

-I think I found one.-said Roxan

- Of what subject?.-He asks Hope.

-The one that has to deal with the ambiente. He answers it.

-Let me verla.-He asks Hope, she nods and drops the sheet for her to catch. starts reading it and says:

-It is exactly what we were looking for.

- What is?.-Asked Dante.

-Send It on.-Answer Roxan.

'We should make copies of this song for everyone to aprenda.-commented the Zack.

Lucky for you I-I have 6 copies of every song that traje.-group Roxan said.

Rox And as always one step ahead of us.-says Hope, meters Taylor began to approach, saying nothing climbed the branches to stand in his hammock, opened her backpack to take the songs and began to read .

- How did it in the first training?., Hope asked already knowing as he was.

-For his face I'd say it was the first and Zack Said último..

- What was what happened Taylor?. Asked Roxan.

-Aya told So I insisted the situation in which I felt guilty with myself, and you already know what the situation was.

-Your mother.-Dante said.

- That's private, it's part of my past I do not know why I have to tell her!

I'm with you, we insist so much but do not know what we went through to get here.-Roxan said.

-Girls they just want them ayudarnos. He tried to reason Zack.

-That they help but not get into our lives suddenly counterattacked privada.-Lo bring Marco apparently they had finished their training.

- What were they talking about?. Asked.

- For reference purposes we insist our pasado. So tell them, 'said Hope.

-And I'm trying to calm the beasts with that theme.-said Zack.

- Hey!., Said Taylor, Hope and Roxan simultaneously.

-We agreed to that we said we will train trust them and that means that we should tell them what happened to each of us.-Dante said.

- What do you think Marco?. Asked Taylor.

I think we should tell when each is ready and they again preguntar.-The six were silent when they saw Razer and Aya climbed the Interceptor and looked (N / A: as at the end of Blue Hope)

- Is it only me or you also believe that there is something between them?., Ask Zack.

- ¿How that "something"?.-He asks Dante.

-Something romantic Dante.-Answer Roxan.

-I do not think, I'm sure something happens between them How about if we give them a push?., Hope says with a sly smile.

-I always ready when you have to play to be cupido. He says Roxan.

'I'll take care of Aya.-says Taylor.

'And I of Razer.-Follow Marco with his back on the tree.

-I create the environment, says Hope landscape. starting to write in his book.

-Seek that landscape.-said Zack.

Speaking of temperature before I forget have the letter-I said Roxan canciòn. each passing to the papers.

'I know one of my favoritas.-says Taylor to start reading.

-Well is one we need another on Marco Said Rev.

-Study that so far we can not contest the suerte.-ordered Hope.

INSIDE THE INTERCEPTOR / CONTROL ROOM

- How was your first day of training of our little friends?.-Ask Hal sitting in place pilot.

Zack has been receiving military training from his father as the received Roxan tutora. answered your first Kilowog.

- Tutor? Did something happen to her parents?. Asked Hal.

I do not know would not say.

-I received the same strange behavior of Taylor feel guilty for something that has caused her mother's death but declined to explain what followed sucediò.-Aya.

-Hope Like people mentioned that the underestimated and because of that it suffered Said Hal demasiado.

-Marco also performed a little-mentioned extraño. Razer

-Dante said nothing but I'm sure something happened in his pasado.-said Hal.

-Maybe we should preguntarles. Kilowog Said

'We must not press them are just kids with that will tell us when they are ready.

-But if you really want us to help we have no opciòn.-idly Razer said.

You're right, all right go to preguntarle.-said Hal to stop and heading towards the ramp followed by the rest of the crew.


	9. Chapter 9: The Secrets locked

Chapter 9: The secrets locked

'Our plan will begin tomorrow after training, Taylor you will find it impossible to get the informations to Aya about whether or not love is provided Razer and tù Marco you'll make exactly the same but with Razer, it's just to ensure if anything happens between them .-I said Hope.

- Was not it you were safe?. Asked Dante.

'I am but does not mean that I can get to equivocar.-after saying that, they all look like the crew of the Interceptor toward them.

-Hey nesecitamos make a preguntas.-Hal told them carefully.

-Questions about our past, because today in training foreign behave right?. Asked Hope still see the papers. While the others stayed with eyes wide with surprise.

- ¿How did you know?. Asked Hal

-Remember that one of us has the super-developed senses that a storm can be heard more than a kilometer and half-answered distance. more quiet and ironic as possible.

-So ... Does that mean we will have what happened to them?. Asked Hal, then each member of the Brigade SK was silent looking at each other.

- Do not have any other choice?. Roxan asked.

-Not if they want answered entrenemos. still Kilowog.

Hope sigh: Okay say they are, but you tù I.-said pointing to Zack.

-Wait why me?.

-Because you're the first to agree with this. - She was right and he could not argue with that.

-Well.

-Les seek seats this will largo.-Taylor said when a jump callus on your feet on the ground and was not far from ahì placed on his shoulder three trunks, large and heavy and headed back where everyone was.

- Would you like some help?. Asked Kilowog.

-Not right-I puedo. said in his normal voice, the three logs placed just across the tree of sunbeds, arched.

Said Taylor-blowing Listo. knuckles and returning to his hammock.

Zack-Ok now tell us what happened to you to you.-I said Hal once all sat on logs, Kilowog sat on the left side, Razer and Aya on the right side and Hal in which was attached to the tips of the two logs.

-My papà as you know was a veteran. But he had to quit, because ... the .. He lost his leg in Later battle.-As Zack told his story it started to listen to his voice growing more sad. - I always wanted to be a veteran and serving my country, but the day I told my papà me told me to focus on something else that does not want to run the same fate as èl. Not a bad guy only wants the best for me as any father would. Anyway I knew he was right, he did not want to hear and I did not know what to do or think until the day that attacked us in the restaurant.

'Wait till you Are attacked in a restaurant?. Asked Hal.

-If that's how we all said Roxan conocimos.

'That'll tell you after first need to know what happened before we continued Zack.-eso-after seeing what happened to us that day I decided that I turn into Iron Eagle, with the assurance that my papà never know.

-A as to whether he knew would be proud of you.-said Kilowog.

-Thank you.

- Who's next?. Asked Hal.

-Me.-Marco said with his back against the wall.

-I am a metahuman mean that since I was born I have a cell in the body is called meta-gene that develops skills in the body through trauma and mine was that everywhere I go people treat me like a freak live so traveling anywhere, but luckily I could meet them.-He said referring to the Brigada.-You made me understand that no matter how different people I make it what matters is what I think of me. But with the bad luck that I have as well as I have them help me I have a mother who insists me that if I agreed to take the cure to destroy the meta-gene individuals and not as someone I would try weird. And the worst is that I say nothing between the time I'm saving the world, at school or practicing for the contest ten minutes I'm just home.

-At some point you'll have to talk to her She says Razer frame..

-If you answered Sé-idly.

-My turn, I say this before I think one seconds more and change opiniòn. Hope.-Said was three years ago, I was in high school when it happened, at that time I was shy, quiet, I haven ` Additionally did was study and wore glasses.

- And how is that again today., I ask Hal.

Contacto.-Lenses-As She respondiò. Last news is that the gym entrè just a bucket of water fell on my head and then one with feathers, then I feel I hold back and I talked a peak put in the mouth, then appear on the big screen of the gym with a sign that read "The hen nerd" and suddenly appear all my classmates sitting in the seats laughing and pointing at me. Then appears the captain of the cheerleaders Payton Parks, a spoiled, envious, deserebrada.-hiba As it started describing her voice to sound more furiosa.-She had a microphone in my hand and it started to say "Look at the attraction number one phenomenons Circus Nerd Hen ". She only lived to make my life miserable, to make me think that I would never be more than anything, in short, not more support and I ran, crying, to the library. I removed the nasty disfras as fast as I could. I stood there like an hour without stopping to mourn, until I decided to calm my condolences reading a book "Heart of Ink", I read a few chapters in alta.Y voice of nowhere appears a flash of light from the pages of the book when dissipated, was when I saw Silverferret.-When he said that little ferret out of his backpack, ran through his arm and landed on his shoulder and patted her head. Hope At that moment all I could think was "Wow I I could do this "Payton knew that was wrong, so I took it more quietly to Silverferret school possible and make a desicion that nothing and nobody would underestimate me back and as they change all of that promise mì.

-If we made that promise and enroll in a competition bandas.-The blame Taylor.

'But we got to the Hope Said final. trying to save.

-Yes but against Parks and banda. Payton Said Marco.

-Guys that attitude did not get you anywhere, plus I think we can beat Payton.-said Zack.

-If only your father was not one of the Judg.-says Dante.

-Returning to the subject of your Razer Said pasado..

'True, according Who's next?. Roxan asked. And all looked.

- So that every time you wonder why I always turn mì?. Asked back.

-Because they spake he replied tocò. Hope.

-Ok. I lived in New Orleans, I loved that city, but my life Maid service was not very good my parents always fought and screamed, do not know why. But one decicdì Last news ahì leave, I went out the fire escape and wander for hours until I fell asleep on a park bench and the next day I saw that in that same park were many Gypsies, I stared for a moment until Samantha Calleigh, my tutor supposedly met me and offered me to go with them, she taught me everything I know and it's like my mother. End of History.-He said with a smile.

- Do not you wonder what happened to your parents?. Asked Kilowog.

-Every day that passes I think about it, but I did not care for my parents and I do not regret the decision that severely Said tomè. but his expression changed and said cheerfully Now that my shift is over who's next ?.

-Dante. Taylor said. Apparently someone wants to leave the past in the past.

-Ok I will go, but you can not escape tù Taylor. forever She said Dante.

- Do you want to die today Dante?., Taylor threatened

-Calm down friend, is provided solely jugando.-The Quiet Roxan.

-As Sea-Taylor said.

'All right, I like Marco'm a metahuman my trauma was the day we all met, You want me to say?. Asked the boys Dante

-When we told all our History.-Hope said at that time all eyes dirijieron to Taylor.

-No-puedo. she said.

-Let's Taylor, Tell Said ràpido. HAPPEN Hope to climb with her to her hammock and sat beside her.

Sé-not-said Taylor distressed.

-We are contigo. friend He said Roxan. At the time Taylor inahlò what could and more profound than when it started counting exalò.

-All of it started with an accident in the school lab was not really an accident were doing an experiment and Alexis Walt, a girl that I had been terribly wrong placed a flammable substance in my experiment and when I lit the wick, the experiment was exploded with canine cells with the Explosion and these cells were mixed with my DNA and that's how I became Lovesan. Months after that I transferred school and moved to New york.A thereafter got worse my father was spending a lot of money about becoming usual, I was so depressed that never left my habitaciòn.Y ... so ... my Taylor mamà.-there it started to feel like the tears running down her cheek, she covered her mouth and it started to mourn.

-Quiet not have to tell us why your mom muriò. He said Hal.

- Die?. Hope asked, putting his arm around the neck of Taylor holding his hand (as any good friend would) - Did you tell your mother died?.

-If I feel that is provided mì dead for no longer exists in my life but that does not mean everything he said and the pain and guilt that even weeping siento. answered.

-Wait wait if your mother is not dead what did happened?. Asked Hal.

He peacef Hope said.

- ¿How did he leave?., Preuntò Kilowog.

-What part went not understand?., Says Roxan.

-The part that is unfortunately being especìficos.-Aya said.

- Left me and my father saying that our family was falling apart and did not want to live with a daughter monster like that is why I feel guilty because it was my fault. Shouted Taylor to hear that no one knows and cried.

- Now you see why we did not want to tell them?., Hope asked angrily.

'I regret not sabìamos.-Hal apologized.

'I done done està.-said Marco. Within seconds, Taylor settled down and stopped mourn.

- Are you okay?. Asked Marco.

-If I'm good Tell them how we met and rehearse a little.

-This well.-He Hope.-Every one of us were in that restaurant for different reasons. Zack and I always went ahì Dante knew him for a while that he was a waiter at that restaurant.

-Taylor and I met at school an Enquiry weeks apparently we were both treated like freaks, the reason we were there was because we had to do a job of disferentes Last news Roxan cultures and that gave a tango in presentaci So what grabamos. restaurant Said Marco

-But amid the function was a power outage and the followers of the cleric came out of nowhere and started atacarnos.-Dante said.

- Does the cleric?. Asked Hal.

-A super-villain who is against Gypsies by saying that we will serve the devil and wants to destroy everything that has to do with gypsies and who was giving a function being gypsy tango? Said Roxan. me.-Also that day I try to kidnap me and give me an example, luckily the guys saved me.

'Luckily I VISION I have corrected nocturna.-Taylor.

-They have no idea how they hurt those secuaces.-said Marco.

-No one saw us using our powers for that additionally it was all dark our expert hacker could enter the police frequency and track the truck with all the evidence and could loot that truck and destroy everything that could incriminate reach without there was Said heridos. Hope.

-De nada 'said Marco knowing that spoke of èl.

-Would have to thank us mì Zack and it was us that convinced you to form the team.-Hope said.

-That was more hard battle against the Red Army, crèanme.-said Zack.

And that's how it comenzò.-Hope said.


	10. Chapter 10: Nothing to Chance

Chapter 10: Nothing to Chance

-Thanks for telling us what happened to them. - Les said Hal.

-De nada 'said Hope.

-But no secrets between us now partie right?. Kilowog asked.

-This bien. Zack replied. - Does that mean we have to tell them what bands contest?. Asked Hope.

-Ehhhh ... I think yes Do all agree?.

-Yes.-they all said together.

-Ok Quièn dares to tell?.

-Dìcelos tù tù that which we were enrolled in this concurso. She said Marco.

-Ok but enough of reproach for that!.

Go ahead dinos. He said Hal.

-The band contest is something we signed up to show what we were able to cash ...

- Is that why you want to win or Payton?. Roxan asked.

-Both. We got to the final and the competition consists of several rounds, the first: each intergrante of the two bands have to sing a song alone on stage call: "The Soloist challenge" for that round already have the songs. The second: the lead singer of every band has to sing a duet with another singer of the other band and receiving the most applause wins call: "War of the duets", but the singer has lost to sing with his band altered a lyrics song by the other band doing who humble in escenario.-When he said that a wicked grin appeared on his face.-And Later Round: Each band has to sing two songs group: one on the environment and another on the revolution, call it: "Double or Nothing".

-Only we lack Said the Rev. Zack.

-We have little time to find a song like that because we are busy trying to leave this world and return to the earth.-Dante said.

-If you do not mind, we'd love to hear sing.-said Hal.

- Encerio?., Said Hope.

Of course Are not guys?., Hal asked moving toward the crew.

-Afirmativo. Aya replied.

-From Razer Said encongiendo shoulders.

I also -Said Kilowog.

-Only one small problem ... is unfortunately our instruments here.-Taylor said. Just said that electric guitar in his hands appeared out of nowhere, like a callus you Roxan low electric. A few meters from ahì appeared a battery with a microphone above ', too appeared electric piano with a microphone hooked, atop a small stage with four microphones and two speaker. At that time everyone mirò Hope you had your open book in front of her.

-Now tenemos.-she said.

'Well what are we waiting for? Come on., By sticking Roxan said to put the belt on and so on his back down the tree, Taylor did the same and within minutes they were all located in place: Dante as a drummer, pianist Marco, Hope and Zack singers main, Taylor lead guitar and bassist Roxan. The crew of the Interceptor was standing in front of the stage waiting to Begin function.

-Ok what song we play?. Asked Marco.

- How about "Something sounds in my"?. 'Suggested Roxan.

-Ok we can try anyway despuès.-said Zack.

- Does everyone agree?., Hope asked and everyone nodded. **(N / A: If you want to know what the rhythm of that song here I leave the link / me5Np8Oe2jo).**

**Zack:Si hay duda,**

**no hay duda.**

**La única verdad está en tu corazón.**

**Marco:Si hay duda,**

**no hay duda.**

**Dante:Se hace claro el camino,**

**llegare a mi destino.**

**Hope:Algo suena en mi,**

**algo suena en vos.**

**Roxan: Es tan distinto y fantástico.**

**Taylor:Suena distinto**

**baila tu corazón.**

**Todas las chicas:Mueve tu cuerpo muèvelo.**

**Todos:Encuentro todo en mi música**

**porque estoy siempre bailando.**

**Yo necesito que mi música**

**me diga que estoy buscando,**

**buscando en mi.**

**Zack:Si hay duda,**

**no hay duda.**

**La única verdad está en tu corazón.**

**Marco: Si hay duda,**

**no hay duda.**

**Dante: Se hace claro el camino**

**llegare a mi destino.**

**Hope:Algo suena en mi,**

**algo suena en vos.**

**Roxan:Es tan distinto y fantástico.**

**Taylor:Suena distinto,**

**baila tu corazón.**

**Todas las chicas:Mueve tu cuerpo, muevelo.**

**Todos:Encuentro todo en mi música**

**porque estoy siempre bailando.**

**Yo necesito que mi música**

**me diga que estoy buscando,**

**buscando en mi. **

-That ... was ... Incredible! Zack is right you already won the contest., Hal congratulated.

'You're right they won before you start., Kilowog said.

-Do not be so sure of that with Payton and his band on our way the competition will dura.-Taylor said.

-As the saying goes "Do not claim victory too soon" but that does not mean we will win guys should not be pessimistic right now we got the final.-Hope said.

- Come on! are on the other side of the universe and that is not being pessimistic is being realista.-says Dante. - ¿How to reach allà think? Hope you can not do with his powers that is almost likely to get lost in space, each on a different planet.

-We can llevar.-says Hal. All instruments and left piled in the front of the stage.

- Really? Would you?. Excited Hope asked.

- Of course yes!. Replied.

- If you go home!., Said Roxan and Dante hug joy when I released both blushed.

'Sorry was the emociòn. He said Roxan.

-This well.-booking Dante replied blushing.

I can not believe I'm saying this but, it's the best idea you've had Jordan. He says Kilowog.

-Only one issue, the Interceptor does not work and will take some time repararlo. Razer Said.

'Then we will ask help.-says Hal.

-Too good to be truth. Kilowog sighed.

- ¿How you ask for help from a kids Jordan?. Razer asked.

-Preguntando. Taylor. Said And before you ask whether we listen or at least I listened.

-I have to remember that.-Hal said. - Help us then?

'Of course, even if we had such a hurry to leave this planet we would help igual.-said Marco.

-The ship Interceptor is the more advanced of the universe and is quite damaged Do you think it can?.-He asks Hal.

-Just have to do what you tell us, besides, what bad can it be?., Says Marco.

INSIDE THE INTERCEPTOR / ROOM ULTRA-WARP COIL

Oh if it is bad it is very, very malo.-said Marco to see the damage the battery and were gathered in the living room door and Taylor and Mark were on the bridge with their backpacks.

-On a scale of 1 to 10.-Taylor said.

-11. As this will take longer than antisipè.

- Can it be repaired?. Asked Taylor.

-Obviously, but require a lot of our time.-said frame with hands on hips.

- So?. Asked idly Taylor.

-Then I say we get down to work.-When answered, pulled from his bag a half dozen glasses, green and white with electronic symbols.

- What is that?.

-Are the glasses in which I was working, they can calculate the precise damage anything electronic, you which are crucial in places to be repaired and also to make it easier we have a form of Guide So we can understand how be repaired.

-Wow Do they do anything else?. Asked Taylor taking one.

-If you have heat vision and also it has a way enrealidad x-ray can only see the emotions of any living this to your around.-When he said that Taylor was active glasses and the modality was explaining Framework saw all Blue (N / A: As often see the Manhunters to see the emotions of someone) but when his eyes were addressed to Marco could see a pink glow in his chest and immediately removed them but did not know what was going to mean find out. - And work well?

-Yes, you work great, you're a genio. He replied with a smile and did the same.

-All right. Come friends gold.-time is ordered Marco and instantly gave each Brigade a pair of glasses, then they and Aya started with repairs. The three lanterns were left outside the room watching.

-I have a idea.-said Hal.

I can not wait to escucharla. Kilowog replied sarcastically.

-In one way or another we will have to reward them for their help.

- Is not it enough that we take them back to their planet?., Razer said.

-For them it is more than enough but I can not bear the idea of sleeping in the trees in.

- What is your idea Jordan?.-He asks Kilowog.

-Follow me., Hal tells them down the ramp and they follow him.

**Very good friends of mine seem to SK Brigade has several tricks up his sleeve Sunglasses What occurred to me spontaneously and it was an excellent idea. It seems odd romance is growing among members of the Brigade but we'll see develop more forward. AND FINALLY! that song "Something Sounds In Me" is a singer from my country called Martina Stoessel and I adore, also see several songs from several different singers I'll leave the link to each song in case they arouses curiosity and want to know your rhythm. Alphagirlsupreme and my magic fingers make history.**


	11. Chapter 11: Settling Time

Chapter 11: Settling Time

THAT NIGHT IN THE INTERCEPTOR / ROOM ULTRA-WARP COIL

Boys and Aya still working on it was time for a break.

- Not you., Said Hope to take off the glasses. - But I rest nesecito friends.

'If I too., Roxan said before bostesar.-A break would be nice.

-All right, then continue tomorrow that I sleep nesecito Slight.-Les said Marco.

-No need to say two times.-Taylor said pulling as fast as possible the glasses.

- I rugiste Taylor. Hey no offense. 'I said Zack.

-Is well.-I replied.

-Also in his case would "and barked '." Dante said laughing.

-Haha. - Taylor gave a sarcastic laugh., Casper Shut up and do not make me cerrartela., I ended up threatening, back. Taylor had that rule, never get involved with processing or with family and friends some influence because it is like the saying: If you mess with a wolf fangs will give.

-Do not start fighting back by favor.-I begged Hope.

-From -Taylor said angry tone.

-As Sea-Dante said.

- All back to peace and not war?. Asked Roxan, and both nodded.

-Ok. Aya Can you handle the repairs yourself?., I asked Marco. - At least until tomorrow?

-Affirmative. You can go and meet your rest cycle.

- Thank you Aya!. 'They said together before leaving the sala.Y as they walked the ramp said:

She's a good girl.-Roxan said.

-If I'm not surprised that Razer is love it.-Taylor said.

-None of us is surprised but either way we will give a boost Razer barely know and do not seem the type of person who moves quickly in a relationship., Said Marco.

- You really have to get into your privacy? We are not pleased to have to tell them about our past and do not see why we have to make it it.-Dante said.

-Our case was that we did not want to reconstruct the past in their case is that we are helping to build a future.-Hope said.

-Talking to you is the same as talking with my conscience.

-It was always well.-He tells Zack, as he and Hope were best friends since almost forever. And you could say that he has feelings for her. But it feels comfortable being the friend and according to him it is better to remain so.

And always seré. Hope Said the world honest tone. The ramp is opened and the moment you went down there and went to his tree of sunbeds did not see anything or their hammocks or their things or anything.

- Is it just tired, or you are also missing our stuff?., Said Marco.

-I also see the question we should be asking is where are our things?., Zack said.

-Within the Said Hal Interceptor. was located with Razer and Kilowog in the ramp was still open.

- Why?. Asked Roxan.

-This is a sign of gratitude for helping us with the repairs of the Interceptor. And because I can not stand that some children sleep on a cold night in hammocks in the middle of a forest with red lanterns could be by here.-Les said Hal.

- How can we pay?. Asked Marco.

'No need. But if you really want to thank us and come to accept the offer, which is doing out here frío. Kilowog He answered.

-This well.-He motioned Hope and ordered all to go up to minutes later they were all asleep in their rooms. The girls slept in one room like boys in another separate room.

NEXT DAY

The crew of the Interceptor was in the control room, each was in its usual place and apparently slept Brigade.

- Do any of you have any idea where they might be Zox and his soldiers?., Hal asked from his seat.

-My scanners do not detect any ship leaving the planet's atmosphere with the description of the ship of the Red Lanterns. Nor have I been able to trace his ship if he continues in the planet.-Aya said.

-It's as if he'd swallowed Said land. Kilowog.

-It was actually a cave subterránea.-Hope said standing in the doorway with arms crossed.

- How do you know. Razer she asked.

- Before the advent of the planet you find a ship, we thought that would do us harm but when they tried to kill us we had to reconsider our previous statement. We managed to escape but then we saw who attacked Silverferret you send to trace the ship so we put one of our necklaces with a tracking device.

- Why are you saying this just today., I asked Hal to stand from his seat and placed right in front of her.

-Because now we get the coordinates could have done it earlier but you did not stop with preguntas. And with that he went to the living room, the rest of the crew followed. When they entered the Brigade were still in their pajamas standing around the table with one of the necklaces on it and left a hologram necklace that looked like a map.

- How long rose?., Hal asked.

-For 20 minutos. replied Marco.

- And why què still in pajamas?

-By "someone" who does not want mencionar.-looking Taylor said Hope.-did not give us time or move because I was in a hurry to know where the ship was red.

'I'm sorry for wanting to know where the bastards who hurt my mascota.-Hope said defensively.

-Girls enfoquèmonos.-Les said nodded.

-This is where the signal is perdiò. Said Marco pointing to a spot in the mapa.-After a few minutes he reappeared in the same place where it was lost, it means that the place where the ship is provided with Red Lanterns is provided in a place of only one output and deep enough so that the signal necklace and bone scans not reach an underground cave.

- ¿How is still unequipped left the planet?. Kilowog asked.

-For two reasons: first because the more advanced ship aground universe is here and it is an advantage for them.

-The second: because Silverferret destroyò the nave. engine-Taylor said.

- Do you talk to animals?. Hal asked mockingly.

-No, I know that Silverferret pieces of an engine had high tecnology in the teeth, paws and cuernos.-defended Silverferret that moment left the Hope backpack and placed on the table, bowing his head ears and down the fault signal.

-No friend is not your culpa. Hope She said taking his putting back against it.-They just attacked you you were defendiendo.-The ferret turned up the head and ears, Hope put his arm for him to climb, Silverferret ran down his arm to his shoulder.

'I think you asked the wrong person whether animals. speaks Roxan He said Hal.

-If I think yes. Turning to key conclusion: we are trapped on this planet with our mortal enemies.

-If those reds are plotting to attack us, today's training begins ì be prepared to kick them their red rear-sky. until Kilowog says.

'All right, then I guess we have to cambiarnos.-Dante said turning to his room.

'At last I can get this cosa. lie murmured Taylor was going to his room.

-I think you look cute with eso-Le said Marco with a smile.

-Gracias-said blushing to enter his room and close to stood outside at the door and sighed.

-De nada-Zack is added to the scene and with a sly smile tells Marco.

-Are you in love.

- What? Who?. Pretending asked did not know who was speaking,

-From Taylor friend is obvious.

-You are delusional.

-He that is provided here is you but delirious delirious love.-At the time they entered the room where he was Dante, Marco grabbed a pillow and Directory gives Zack in the face.

- What now?., Dante asks them apart.

-Spend that Razer is not the only thing you will have to give a boost to the looks love.-Dante Marco and says:

- Who's the girl? Wait is .. is .. um .. no, I do not know who surrender may be that between the time we are saving the world do not have time to meet other girls other than Hope, Roxan and Taylor.

And say the third is vencida. He says Zack, Dante slow just a couple of seconds to guess who it was.

-You can not be serious, I fell in love with Taylor.

- If agreement is provided either I love Taylor!

-Try not to shout it from the rooftops Romeo, Juliet reminds you in addition to being on the other side of the wall has super-audiciòn. muttering She says Zack.

- How long have you fall for her?., Dante asks him sitting on his bed below.

-Soon after we formed the team. replied leaning against wall.-Forget that for now but this secret ends here.

-I Said Zack prometo..

-I Said too. Dante.-Since we're revealing secrets I have something to confess that I can not hide it more, I like Roxi.-Marco and Zack looked without any reaction.

Sabiamos.-already-said at the same time.

- Did you know?

-You pretend not to nada-Zack replied.

-Tù tampoco. He said frame.-Sè Hope you like.

Well I got caught, but I'll imitate Marco, this secret ends here, okay?., Both nodded.

MEANWHILE IN THE ROOM OF HOPE AND TAYLOR ROXAN

- Do all remember the plan?., Hope asked putting on his white vest.

-Yes. Roxan said placing her bracelets.

-Taylor.-called Hope, Taylor was sitting on her bed with her usual clothes, biting his nails and staring in trance nothingness itself.

-Taylor.-called Roxan but back anything.

-Plan B. He said Hope.

- Taylor!., I shouted the two in each ear, if no reaction ahì Taylor covered the ears fast and gave a start that almost fell off the bed.

- What? What What do you want?.

-Know what happens to you, you're talking about a half hour ago and you were on the moon Valencia. She says Hope.

Sorry girls, I was just thinking.

- In què?. Roxan He says.

-In what could spell the pink on the emotional spectrum.

- Why were you thinking about that?.-He asks Hope.

-For anything just curious.

AFTER 15 MINUTES IN THE LIVING ROOM OF INTERCEPTOR

The crew as the girls were waiting for Marco, Zack and Dante so you can leave your training to begin

-Girls go to workout I'll wait to chicos. The girls along with Kilowog, Aya and Razer left the Hal came out as the room approached the boys and asked from outside:

-Friends Do you happen something?.-The door opened and the kids ran.

- Forgiveness're late!. Cried Zack as he ran.

- I can see that! . Respodió Hal He saw that they walked away with a little laugh and said:

-Children.

**Chapter 11 Here you'll hope you like my story and if there are some words translated is unfortunately not matter. I am Alphagirlsupreme Hip-Hop Fuera!**


	12. Chapter 12: Game Matchmakers

Chapter 12: Play Matchmakers

TAYLOR TRAINING WITH AYA

- Aya , excuse me for I treated you ayer. - Taylor apologized .

'No need to apologize . The mistake was mine I should not insistirte both .

'But it was not right I treated you as you talk so let me apologize . Do you forgive me ? .

'Of course I accept your apology .

- Gracias He said with a smile. Later - I have a question , Are you all in love with Razer ? . Asked with a sly smile . Aya blinked a couple of times that he was surprised to see that Taylor knows so little time ago and he does just that question.

I do not understand your pregunta. - finally replied .

- You know exactly what I'm asking , so let's answer the pregunta. - Aya gave a little sigh and approached Taylor to answer .

- If I'm in love with Razer .

- Why did not you tell ?

- It's complicated.

- You heard my story of the past, Hope , Roxan , Dante , Marcus and Zack And you say that yours is complicated? . Miss not going to tell me even though we are here all the Day - I said to sit on a log that was behind her.

TRAINING FRAMEWORK WITH RAZER

- ¿How are the repairs of the ultra - warp? . , I ask Razer .

Well enough Aya has been very helpful .

- Always is , life has saved us on many occasions .

- Sè have feelings for it. - I said Marco directly .

- What?

- What you heard , sè have feelings for her.

'You're wrong I do not feel anything for Aya .

- 're A bad liar , why are you so afraid to try to convince you not love her?

'I do not understand.

- Try me .

An hour later

Razer had already finished explaining his situation at Marco.

'All right let me get this , you do not want to tell Aya that you love that you do not want anything happen while you as happened to Ilana .

- You are right .

- But there's something I do not understand Why you let your past stop you from moving forward Razer ? You have a second chance to find love and what just ignore it?

- What I feel for her is a sham , she could never feel anything for mì .

- Why do you say that?

-By which is a machine is a robot ? Què he not see? !

- If I see it , I see it to perfection but one thing she is not to say that can become another . Second chances do not always come Razer , Aya is your second chance you have to forget your past , forget the fact that she is a robot and be inspired by what sientes. - As Razer stopped talking Marco was thoughtful .

-Ok so intentarè. - replied with a sigh.

MEANWHILE

As Razer was explaining to Marco, Aya was explaining to Taylor .

'It's a lot to process , but I think I have the answer to your problem of love.

- What is ?

- Fàcil , say what you feel for him, at the right time .

I do not think that time comes .

- You can get it long before Taylor Said imagines. pure irony .

- What do you mean?

-A that , if you wait and wait until the time comes, will never come because if you keep thinking that you are expecting , but I do not really get . So will not you?

- That creo. - Aya said doubtfully .

- Well .

LATER

The training was over, the crew was up the ramp of the Interceptor while the Brigade was behind them.

-Ok , tell me How did the lovebirds ? . , I asked Hope to Marco and Taylor

- Good and have an interesting History. - said Marco.

- Under the will after us now ? They found out we wanted to know ?

- If it turns out that Hope were right again Aya and Razer are enamorados. - Taylor said .

- Here comes the "but." She says Hope .

- But we'll have to give you a bigger boost than we pensado. - says Marco.

- Why? . Roxan -Question .

'This is where we have to explicarles. - says Taylor .

AFTER A WHILE

We'll have to polish by more if we want the plan Hope. funcione. - says Zack , where did you get execute the plan?

- Of course, síganme. - The brigade went into the forest . Minutes later , managed to find the right place, an open area with a crystal waterfall with lake in the background had precious gems of all colors .

- Said Wow. Roxan .

- Double Wow. - said - With my powers Hope. create the perfect environment for Razer and Aya .

Speaking of them do not believe that the crew telling them inclusive, are wondering where estamos. - says Zack .

IN THE INTERCEPTOR

Aya continued with repairs ultra warp coil and battery , Razer was writing on the panel outside the room when Hal came with Kilowog asking.

- Have any of you seen the kids?

- No. - Answered Razer still writing on the panel.

- The last time I saw were behind us as we climbed after entrenamiento. - says Aya dirijièndose into the room .

'I'll Said Hal contactarlos. about to speak through the ring.

- Can you do that ? . Asked Kilowog .

- Let averiguarlo. - Hal replied , then began to speak for the anillo. - Hal Jordan to the Brigade SK escuhan Am ? . - In a few seconds he heard the voice of Hope saying.

- We hear you loud and clear Hal .

- Well . Where reference purposes ? .

- Um .. is that ... Hope us. - said trying to say the perfect excuse without having to tell them about your game casamenteros. - We .. to explore the forest , but we have a little problem. Taylor 's nose does not work that knows no smells of this planet and we can not return .

'Do not worry send to Razer and Aya for the localizen and Ret. eatery Said Hal .

-Perfect ! . Hope. Said - I mean this well waited .. And with that he cut the call.

- I was able to track the location of the Brigada. - Aya said watching a hologram of a map out of his hand.

'All right then go for them. - I said Kilowog .

MEANWHILE

In the conversation between Hope and Hal was over, Razer and Aya were on their way , this means they have to put their plan in motion.

'Of course we supposedly get lost and guilt is mìa. - idly Taylor said .

- Sorry about that I can not think of anything better . The plan must be put in place Romeo and Juliet are on the way and we still have to find a place in which to hide.

- Hide? . Roxan -Question .

- If we hide why not think they'll take the next step knowing you are watching a half dozen pre -teens.

- Has Said Marco razón . - But Where we hide ? . , He was right there were not many places to hide without being seen , there were many trees around the waterfall above medium wounds had piled rocks , several large logs and geckos caberìa where at least one person and a small cave located in the middle behind the waterfall .

- I think I can climb one of the trees in and watch from ahì. - Taylor said .

- Maybe it's a good idea to put me above - said Roxan cascada. .

- I will I be in one of the troncos. - said Marco.

-Hope and I trees. - behind Zack said .

And my turn behind the cascada. - Dante said , suddenly began to hear footsteps coming toward them .

- It's time all their posiciones. - ordered Hope. Taylor was placed on the branch of a tree where the leaves were not sufficient to be detected and that while she can see . Marco adientro on a log that was right under the branch where it was Taylor . Hope and Zack stood behind two trees that were to the right of frame , Roxan was above the waterfall was flying and invisible Dante stood behind the few moments Razer and Aya appeared , both looked the place but seeing that none of the boys was their faces became confused .

- Are you sure that this is the place ? . Razer asked .

- Affirmative my scans tell me that these are the correct coordinates .

- So where are they?

- They may be above the suggested cascada. - Aya .

- If perhaps .

- Look for the way to get more near allà up. - Aya said as he spoke back to the forest.

- Why?

- Turning off my defense functions had to disable my ability to fly and shoot. , Said turning to him .

- True, I had forgotten . Come you Razer subirè. He said extending his hand.

- Why?

- Why not let 're alone in the woods with our stalking Red Lanterns and that you can not defend yourself.

- Not if I ..

- Aya Do you trust me ? 'She mirò hand èl Razer and then , at that moment took it saying :

- Sure Yes - I said with a smile . While the Brigade watched what had happened pressed the S Hope your necklace whispering .

- So that just when we want them give them a push over ?

'Love is sometimes impredecible. He said Zack

- Will you shut up ? We will oir. -Les said Taylor . When Aya returned to Razer and two of them were already in the air above the lake . Aya Razer was fastened with her arms around his neck while he held Razer waist. When they were in the middle of the waterfall by Zack came something they had not thought of.

- Ummm ... guys if they reach the top of the waterfall will see Roxan Not ? .

- If Roxan see the plan was to Said Framework basura. by intercom.

We'll have to run now entonces. - Hope said . - Roxan , Dante initiate Phase 1.

- From - both voices were heard . Dante left the cave still invisible without their noticing it started to spin faster around Razer and Aya while Roxi made three spheres of plasma and above were addressed to the heads of two of them and quickly exploded into small shiny tumbling and along with the tornado wind the same brightness Dante became part of the air stream . Razer stopped, along with Aya began to see and understand what was happening.

- What's going on ? Razer asked .

- There were large and the Aya replied . Both looked at each other , and they were mesmerized by each other's eyes .

- Initiate Phase 2 - I said to Marco and Taylor Hope . Taylor was running as fast as possible to pick up more a couple of gems that were on the shore of the lake and handed to Dante and placed high in different parts around the lake, while Marco with a lantern lit one of the gems by bounce the light on the other generating some flashes of color .

- Time Phase 3 Hope. He said Zack . Hope took out his book and began to read aloud

- For a good cause and a good future the sky turned the color of love. - At that time the sky became gradually clear pink . Taylor looked at him with confusion and then turned his gaze to Marco and stood pensativa. The wind around the two lovers made from approaching More - A strong blizzard made them both lose their euilibrio and Aya almost fall but Razer 's subject more strong and more about the .

'Do not worry you tengo. He said with a slight smile. - not let you fall .

- Sè that haràs. - not answered .

- Let 's now or nunca. Razer muttered Marco.

- From now on let them do Hope. them. - I said - But if we want this to end as more magically possible. Said by pressing the S Hope your collar. - Roxi launches another area but make it explode when kiss . Roxi at that moment made another area and wait for it to happen, but now there was another inconveniente. - Boys Where is Dante ? . Roxan asked .

- Dante where are you? . Asked Taylor .

I'm trying to get back to the cave but the lovebirds step in my way .

- Search another hiding , invisible or not going to ruin the moment .

- Where do you suggest ?

- In the water if necesario. - Marco got in the conversation .

'You're crazy I will not.

Dante - Please , do it for me yeah? . , He heard the voice of Roxan .

According harè. - what - then flew near the shore , in front of the tree where it was more exalò Taylor and deep as possible and sank.

- Back to the couple Happily. - Hope said when they returned to Razer and Aya , Razer Aya tilted her head and she did the same. And when they were so close to kissing, hand Aya sounds with the voice of Kilowog saying

- Have you met the children ?

- Not yet Kilowog. - Sergeant said Aya , while the Brigade said :

-Son of a ... ! 'Almost curses Taylor but stopped to see some air bubujas came out of the lake.

Ahi no. - said - she came to see that Dante as quickly as possible the water in its non invisible water splashed leaving Taylor silenced him in the eyes causing him to lose his balance and fall on the trunk where it was Marco and this is to end up broke and Marco.

- This can not be said Roxi pasando. - seeing that he was losing control of the plasma sphere and darted to where it was Hope.

-Caution Zack yelled running toward it and run it from the look of fire.

- Said Upsi. Roxan was flying to where Hope and tried to lift it.

Hope I'm sorry it was not my internciòn .

- Emm not think we have to worry about that now. - Hope said .

- What do you mean? . Roxi asked .

'I think refers to them. - I said above Marco booking Taylor pointing to Razer and Aya who stood before them and had a face Razer killer on his face. Roxan and Zack accidentally dropped Hope and each of them had a nervous smile .

- The warning Aya encontramos. Said by his intercom . Hope gave a nervous laugh and said :

'We're dead.


	13. Chapter 13: Complex Day

**KikaKatTIOI and Little Dark Sapphire: I really appreciate the help you have given me if not for you two would still be trying to figure out how it works to raise these chapters, so I thank you heartily for real.**

**This message will be replaced by an entertainment medium in 3 .. 2 ... 1**

Chapter 13: Day complex

All boys got up quick but quietly in fear that some Red Lantern the merciless murder .

- But they better have a good reason to hide while we were looking for .

- If " looking " Clear. - Dante said sarcastically.

- We have a very good reason to hacerlo. - said Zack .

- The escuchamos. - Aya said .

Of course the reason ... The reason ... the reason .. was .. which. - stuttered Zack head. -Hope rascadose later tell the razón - said to give a slight push forward.

- I the pagar. you Hope. - whispered According hid that ... 'But before I say anything more , was interrupted by Marco telling him .

- Ummm I think friends Roxi has been having one visiòn. - Everyone turned , seeing Roxan stood firmly with the tips of the fingers in every hundred and his eyes were white. Hope turned to Razer and Aya in signal had to see what happened to her friend , Razer obviously knew what that look meant .

- This conversation is not terminado. -El said . Hope did more than nod and ran to where the rest .

- Another vision? . Asked Hope.

- Yes, we have to take her to Interceptor. - said Dante but his voice began to be heard as an echo.

VISION

Everything looked confused he looked like picture after picture , the first thing you heard was a melody of hip- hop, dancing Brigade , everything seemed to be fine laughter were heard , Roxi , Hope and Taylor grabbed hands, the boys were singing on stage . But everything turned black when he heard a scream of pain and suffering .

You could hear grunts , voices altered and could see someone tied to a chair and Interceptor everything possible to break free. They could only see his eyes were blood red , is also listening to the team saying

- Fast InyectaseloMarco! . Desperately cried Hope.

-I'm trying to do but does not stand still ! .

-Hal hold it with more force! . Roxan shouted .

-It has super-human strength remember? ! . , Hal told them the one and only person holding a team that has super-human strength with a ring construction .

'Sorry Taylor. - was heard the voice of Hope standing in front of Taylor and the last thing you saw in the vision was addressing Hope fist to the face of Taylor .

END OF VISION

Roxan suddenly opened his eyes , apparently was lying on one of the beds in the living room of the Interceptor , sat breathing deeply trying to catch his breath. Everyone was standing around watching her .

- Quiet Roxi 're right , these with us. - We Hope said putting a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

- What did you see ? . Asked Dante .

- I ... I saw ... - Stuttering Roxan with his hand on his forehead trying to believe that what he saw was real or would not , but it could happen .

A moment I first want to explain to me what was it that happened? . Asked Hal .

- Roxan has clairvoyance, can see the future and when it happens it is well. - said Marco . Roxan slowly rose from the bed holding his head .

- Now tell us What did you see ? . Asked Taylor , when Roxan were addressed to his gaze to her eyes began to reflect his fear.

- Roxi What 's wrong? You look like you're watching Taylor a asesino. Hope She said jokingly .

'Sorry Taylor. He said Roxan .

- Why ?

- Passed back .

- What will happen back? . Mirò - Taylor stared at Roxan at the time that to Miro realized what he meant .

- No . No no no no no , it can not happen back has not happened in a while .

- Are you all safe ? . - He asks Zack to Roxan. - For that maybe you were wrong this time .

- The future is not wrong , it will go back I'm sure.

-Marco tell me for the love of God you have the antìdoto. Hope She said Marco placing both hands on his shoulders.

- Whenever I have one reservation.

- Well then Zack Said resuelto. problem .

- You say that 's not you who goes through this.

- Anyone want to explain what the hell are talking about ? . -Les said Hal .

- The canine cells that Taylor now has in her bloodstream try to arouse his animal instinct and that would cause a wolf Taylor is completely and try to kill us it will not be cuenta. - explained frame. - This alone happened 1 time and only one with such rough that I created an antidote , allows cells and attacking your brain but is only temporary .

- How did you get to create the antidote ? . Asked Aya .

- Let's say it was not me who created it completely, just altered it to react well in the case of Taylor . - Gave a slight pause before continuar. - I stole lab where my mother got the cure for goal - gene.

- For good Cause. - Zack tried to protect him.

- When will Roxan ? 'I asked Taylor .

I do not know but it was the last I saw .

- Last thing? What was the first thing you saw? - Asked Hope.

'Nothing unusual , just us and the kids dancing on stage singing outside. But what I still do not understand is that we were dancing but we were practicing a dance and unless it is for the contest would not practicing , we would be rehearsing.

- Unless it's for - concluded concurso. Hope, but she knew that 's what had pasado. - ser. Said Can not addressing his room and pulling out of his backpack a laptop and went out of the Interceptor and sat on the edge of the stage . The rest of the guys did not understand what was happening so I went to tell.

- What Hope? Roxan He asked the boys crouched behind her , while Roxan and Taylor were on both sides .

- I know only one person in the entire universe would achieve change the rules of the contest with just blinking, and would not be able to avisarnos. - Hope said while typing, a girl suddenly appears on the screen blonde , pale with long, straight hair and green eyes , wearing a shirt pink and next was another girl whose black hair was short and his skin was roasted and levaba put a white strapless shirt .

- Now they want losers ? She asked the blonde.

- Hi Payton , we know you changed the rules of the contest and not even going to tell us.

- Why are you surprised? You know what you can do as long ganar. He said Taylor .

-Ah ! So are the girl lobo. - heading the other girl said Taylor.

-And look crystal are also the Gypsy ! Do you already stole enough food to survive the week ? 'I asked Peyton to Roxan in the most mocking the world.

- ShutPython with extensions and you too Gata Montes ! - He demanded Taylor .

-Enough! The only reason why I made this video call was to tell us the new reglas. - Hope said .

- What do you say Cristal? Are they saying? 'I asked Peyton to Crystal .

- If you tell one way or another ended perdiendo. He replied with a sly smile Montes Oh and my name is Taylor .

- Do you think I care ?

- The truth , the rules do not change much , just remove the part where the two singers face in The War of the Duos , now is the War of the bands , a challenge in which both bands will battle on stage we have to sing the same song is it's On . Then double or triple anything or nothing now .

-What ! ? - They all said simultaneously.

- Now they have to sing another song and it must be on a new generation. I can not wait to see you solos. - humbling Peyton said laughing

- Where are they? Asked forest. looks like a crystal , to see that the fund was a forest .

- We are in the zoológico. - Hope answered while Roxan went to say something to Hal in the ear, when he finished he nodded and stood backstage trying not to be seen by video call. With his ring made a tarantula and got behind the boys.

Roxan turns and whispers something in the ear of Hope doing she gave a sly smile .

- You see Peyton , we are in the part of the tarantula spiders and green is a very parecida. - Hope said preparing for the big scare . -At this ! . 'And with that tarantulla construction jumped on the laptop and although it looked , could be heard yelling at the two consenting the other side of the screen, while the boys were laughing so much that he fell to the floor holding his stomach .

And as the saying goes : "Revenge is the pleasure of the gods '." Hope said as he laughed. Then Hal banishes the tarantula and closed the laptop . After the boys stopped laughing and stood said :

- Ok now we're done , we have to redo the whole routine and that would take a while , considering that now we have to bailar. - Dante said .

'But luckily we have our two best bailarinas. - Hope said putting his two hands behind Roxan necks and Taylor. - Well Problem 1 : Solved , Problem 2 : We have to find other 4 songs.

- Well , the faster the seek , faster encontraremos. - said Zack . Minutes later the boys were sitting on stage looking for a song that they serve.

-Girls found it! 'He said Roxan , Taylor and Hope came and sat beside her.

- What's his name ? - Asked Hope.

- "Friends Forever"

- Let me Said ver. Hope, took the song and started leerla. - is good , we have a song.

Guys, Have you found yours? - I asked Taylor .

'We're close, but not so easy , we will not lift a song and found her so fácilmente. - said Marco. While Dante takes a song and says:

I found her .

Well maybe I equivoque. - said Marco. - What's his name ?

- " When I go " I think it can work .

- Do you have other copies 2 copies ? - Asked Zack .

'They're in my mochila. - answered Dante , Zack pulled Dante 's backpack two copies of the song .

- Well Can we try us first ? You go después. He said Marco to the girls .

- All right. Rehearse an hour or two until we get it right .

AFTER TWO HOURS

The kids were finished rehearsing and exaustos but had to help with repairs battery and coil. Marco was standing outside the battery room giving each of the boys a couple of mega - spectacles and began repairing along with Aya the disaster that left the Red Lanterns . Again they were working on it for hours , and the time they were tested did not last long awake. When Aya turned to the Brigade saw that they were asleep , Hope was with his back against the wall with his head on Zack 's shoulder while he had his head on hers . Taylor and Roxan were lying on the floor using their backpacks as pillows . A few meters next to Aya was Marco with his back against the wall , arms folded and his head slumped forward. Finally Dante was below the corridor leading to the room, was lying between the wall and the floor with his head up and with his left arm over his eyes. Aya went as quietly as possible so as not to wake the room and went to the control room .

- How are you going with the Brigade SK ? 'I asked Hal barely opened the door.

- Advance fairly quickly, but fell asleep.

I can not blame them , they did not stop throughout the day. - Kilowog said .

'I'm surprised they have enough hours in the day , training, testing, repairs and still have to maintain a normal life outside of being superhéroe. Hal. - Llevémoslos Said to their rooms , is the least we can do. - said Hal to leave the room and behind the crew .

**Hello friends! Again sorry for the delay is that it broke my computer and I had to write the whole chapter back. Well, I thought I alcazaban the hours in the day no rest Brigade. Razer and Aya have half a dozen of cupids whose advice only will pull ! If I get 10 reviews for next Thursday I'll upload a separate chapter that describes all the villains that have SK Brigade. Alphagirsupreme'm over and out!**


	14. Chapter 14: Height Coaching

Chapter 14: Height Training

GIRLS ROOM

The next morning all the girls were awakened in their beds , the first thing is to make their faces were confused because they did not remember well what had happened , after what happened to think well at night , his expression changed to one of shame .

'Please do not tell me we slept amid Said reparaciones. Hope with his hands in his face.

- I think Roxi Yes. He said from her bed.

- What we faltaba. - Taylor said .

'At least we do not rest in the middle of ensayo. - Roxi tried to calm the waters.

- Really? Are those your words of consolation ? ' Said Taylor .

- Anyway , we better levantemos. She said Hope to get out of bed .

BOYS ROOM

- How did we get here ? - Ask Zack .

I do not know , and I do not want it saber. - answered Marco.

- I tampoco. - says Dante , Dante suddenly smelled something unpleasant. - What is that smell? 'He said to cover his nose .

I do not know , but it smells horrible. - Zack said making a face of disgust .

- I think it's you She said Marco Dante. hand covering her nose and mouth.

- You can not be me .

'I think if possible. He replied Marco.

'I say no, get out of here that smell is closure on this room. - finished Dante out of the room .

OUT OF INTERCEPTOR

The crew was waiting for the Brigade. As they were coming down the ramp , Taylor smelled the unpleasant odor and covered his nose and mouth with both hands.

-God! What is that smell? It's killing the olfato. - She said .

- I thought that was just me that olía. the Hope Said with disgust and pinching his nose with his hand. As others were against Hal said :

- You if you are a heavy sleeper , they were so tired we did not realize that we Silverferret above .

- In that is why Dante smells well. - Roxi said .

- Yes, what happened was that as they entered 6 on his back Dante had to put around the tail of Silverferret .

Ay no. - Hope said .

- What is it ? 'I says Dante .

- Yesterday I fed him some beans and I think it could cause a severe gases. What siento. - Just Hope they all said steps away from Dante .

- Great now I smell hurón. rear - Dante said sarcastically.

- Did we miss something while sleeping ? - Asked Marco.

- Today your workout will usually follow me and I will show you what to do. - I said Kilowog .

- I start worrying about that, Kilowog workouts are generally duros. -Les said Hal . The boys looked at each other with confused faces .

MOMENTS LATER

- What are we supposed to do here? . , Hope said idly watching the huge dirt and rock cliff about 20 meters high , on top of the cliff you could see Hal , Razer and Aya who watched from above . Kilowog then approaches them and tells them :

- Today your resistance training will will have to climb that cliff alone with powers to help them climb , no vuelos. She said looking at Roxan and Dante . - Altered reality or just looking decirlo. - Hope said . - . Have I been clear? ! . , Ended with a cry of Sgt .

-Sir yes sir ! 'They said all at the same time, each of the members of the Brigade SK was running towards the cliff , llegò first followed by Zack Taylor , Marco , Hope, Roxan and Dante . All patients had complicating the rise , as Dante and say that neither were the athletic type Roxan , Taylor hands were hurting him , Zack was not having any problems because it is a pretty athletic guy , like she's only Hope more streamlined with all the choreography he always does, and finally Marco both his legs as his arms were killing him .

-Kilowog What guarantees are there that if we fall we will not suffer a very slow and painful death ? ! - Shout Marco, Kilowog then flew to where he was and he replied:

- No , because if any of you falls so we catch them at the top of the cliff , clear that if those who fall are Roxan and Dante will not do because they can fly.

Wait, you said we can use powers only to help us climb right? - He asks Roxan .

- Ehhh clear .

Roxan - Good. - replied placing his right hand on the other side to get back, took a deep breath and let go of the cliff, under a few feet until he could create multiple plasma spheres pointed downwards to propel you in a few seconds was overtaking the Hope .

- Said Suertuda. Hope. The rest of the guys stared and Taylor had an idea , became Lovesan and their sharp claws began to nail them one after another to climb more quickly. Zack also had an idea , took in one hand a pair of feather-shaped knives and stabbed hand and that hand clutching grabbed another knife and did the same and started up more quickly. The rest could not do anything they do not servian any of the powers they had left , so I had to keep going to the old way.

later

With or without powers to help them climb the cliff was still measuring about 20 meters when they finally reached the top, lay down Marco and Dante getting his breath back , Taylor stood breathing deeply touching knees , Hope and Zack were supported by two trees and Roxan stood rubbing his hands.

'Please tell me it's all training for today. - She asks Dante to Kilowog .

- If all the training for today, can rest if quieren. Kilowog Said , everybody breathed a sigh of relief and fell to the ground .

- Said Gracias each.

-Very good loafers get up and go to rehearse! - Hope said standing as if it had never gone over the cliff .

- Are you kidding right? - Asked Dante .

- No I'm not kidding you said it yourself also have to redo the whole routine and we must hurry , because we are also missing two canciones. She said turning around and returning to the stage.

-Hope is my friend and all you want but when it gets like this makes me want to throw the acantilado. - standing Taylor said .

'You're not the única. - said Marco.

- I suggest you follow that everyone here knows as Roxan Said pone. all as they could opened his eyes and ran as fast as he could back to the stage .

-We do not wanna go go fas disappear from the universe with just a few words ! -Les Taylor screamed as they continued running . The crew stayed there one second after Hal shrugged and headed Interceptor.

THREE HOURS LATER

- Good friends this trial was well. - I said Roxan removing bass.

- What now? Do we look the other two songs or arrange the Interceptor ? - Dante asked leaning on the drums.

Let's fix - Interceptor not know about you , but I care more about the future of the universe than a concurso. - says Marco.

'You're right , we friends. -Les said Hope, but when they were about to get off the stage approaches the Razer and when they come back up quickly to get back stage and their instruments.

- Although a test hours would not be too bad Is not friends? - Hope told them nervous.

- If yes of course we will . , Said Dante hitting his sticks between them. - 1 .. - * stick * hit . -2 .. - * Stick * hit . -1 2 3 and now . - * Three strokes followed by * sticks when they were about to touch back with a construction Razer took out the ring sticks to Dante and placed in his hand .

-Hey - you said Dante .

'I will return them when I meet Why are they hiding while Aya and I were looking for ?

'I keep saying that we were looking for, do not let us see for we saw them they were about to kiss and did not want interrumpir. He said Taylor .

- If only Kilowog had not interrupted . - Roxi said .

- Do you also saw that part? - I asked Razer .

- Remember that two seconds later we appeared Hope. us. - He says ' Listen only want to help you and Aya , but if you do not do something we will.

- What are you talking about .

I'm talking about that the sky turns pink from scratch.

- Neither rain plasma brightness all Roxan irónicmante days. -Dice .

- Were you?

- It was not us Silverferret. - Dante said sarcastically. -Of course it was us ! now will I return my drumsticks ? . 'I says , extending his hand . Razer said nothing they returned with a construction.

- Thank you.

- Do not mess in this. -Les says Razer almost pleading , turns and returns to the Interceptor.

- We meddle same right? - He asks Zack to Hope without even looking .

- Of course , only now the only thing we will see what they do and if they need help only advise , as much as I like playing matchmaker can not force a relationship, so remember none of us will tell or Razer or Aya who feel the same on the other. Right? She replies, everyone nods .

- Is that or some other reason ? - He asks Roxi .

- So . And I do not want to add to the long list of people who want us dead " Razer Red Lantern " because we listened about this.

- You always have a reason oculta. He says Zack .

- Is not that why we get along?

You're right , sometimes I forget .

- Well now let's have a ship down reparar. - stage Taylor said .

**N / A : I brought a bit Brigade Razer theme and Aya because I thought that was intruding too much, they both need to solve their relationship problems alone and there is nothing not even the powers of Inkheart that can change. ? Why to Razer Aya approaches there is always something to do for him? If I'm talking about Prisoner Of Sinestro, alien first a serial murderer , second six Super guys , how did you get married to Ilana if only Aya can tell how he feels about her? And they say girls are complicated . Alphagirlsupreme over and out !**


	15. Chapter 15: ¿Blessing or Curse?

Chapter 15: Blessing or Curse ?

The next day

Just had saliedo the Sun and and the boys were rehearsing on stage one choreography . ( N / A : I have no idea how to put the choreography step by step , as they will then realize how much ès that I will leave a video) . The crew of the Interceptor approach them and all of them except for Aya and Razer had recently renewed a raised faces .

Guys, I know you want to win the contest, but is it necessary to rehearse so early ? - He asks Hal . As soon as the wonder stopped dancing .

Encerio sorry - but as we also want to return to Earth early so we decided to try more time we have to train more and more time to repair the nave. - says Hope .

- They know pretty well organized for age. -Les says Kilowog .

- If we were not we would not have armed the team. - says Marco.

- Get up more early was a good idea after all and we get that song on the new generation with his coreografìa. - says Zack .

- How long it take up? - He asks Hal .

- As 2 Hrs. ago - says Taylor .

- You want to show them ? - He asks Hope if she already knows the answer.

- By supuesto. - Kilowog says . Then they were facing the stage watching his new choreography , before beginning took a drum and a pair of drumsticks for each apparently was part of the choreography **. ( N / A : I leave the link to be guided with the choreography nfjL4nUW7X0 )**

**Todos:On beat on beat **

**On beat on beat **

**On beat on beat**

**On beat on beat**

**Hope:Generación rock and roll**

**Roxi:ropa multicolor **

**Taylor:superstars**

**creandose para el mañana **

**Zack:Este lugar es especial**

**mucho voy a luchar **

**Dante:todos veran **

**Marco:en la escena**

**yo voy a brillar **

**Todos:si tu tambien te sientes asi **

**pierde el control **

**muevete on beat **

**on beat on beat **

**somos generacion **

**on beat on beat **

**vivo mi vida asi **

**on beat on beat **

**somos generacion **

**On beat on beat **

**oye mi corazon latir**

**Pierde el control **

**muevete on beat**

**Roxi:Ya sea cantar o bailar **

**nada nos va a parar **

**Taylor:todos aqui**

**Hope:tenemos sueños por cumplir **

**Zack:siempre en accion y con pasion **

**Marco:piso con desiciòn**

**Dante:on beat**

**siente el ritmo encendido en mi **

**Todos:si tu tambien te sientes asi **

**pierde el control **

**muevete on beat **

**on beat on beat **

**somos generacion **

**on beat on beat **

**vivo mi vida asi**

**on beat on beat **

**somos generacion **

**On beat on beat **

**oye mi corazon latir **

**Pierde el control **

**muevete on beat **

**Taylor:generacion **

**rock and roll **

**preparense los dos**

**escuchen mi flow **

**Marco y Dante:y si mi alma respira on beat **

**se que nunca escuchaste algo asi **

**Taylor:son mis notas **

**este es mi compas **

**Marco y Dante:creo un ritmo de un suspiro **

**Taylor:camino mi destino**

**on beat mi vida vivo**

**Todos:si tu tambien te sientes asi **

**pierde el control **

**muevete on beat**

**on beat on beat **

**somos generacion **

**on beat on beat **

**vivo mi vida asi **

**on beat on beat **

**somos generacion **

**On beat on beat **

**oye mi corazon latir**

**Pierde el control **

**muevete on beat **

**on beat on beat **

**somos generacion **

**on beat on beat **

**vivo mi vida asi **

**on beat **

- Well? What did you think ? - Hope said trying to catch his breath.

- No Said evil. Razer is provided .

- But a little noisy ? Isperfect ! But coming from tì is many loc He said Hal .

- Yet I can not believe I have done everything in 2 Hrs. -Les says Kilowog .

'I would have done faster but Dante. - looking Taylor said Dante. - was lost in each step.

Because your the very ràpido. marcabas - Dante replied .

- Clear and it was not because you have two feet izquierdos. He said sarcàticamente . Without any Roxan realized left the girl fight Lobo VS The Canterville Ghost , and went to her room with a troubled face , Kilowog enters the room and says :

- Hey you're missing a good fight afuera. - Roxan allà does more to look at it sideways and gives a fake smile instantly disappears .

- What's wrong ? 'I question sitting beside her .

- Many believe it is a gift to see the future , but believe me it is not, it's just a curse. The dancing is just part of what I saw in my vision , it means that it is quite possible that in a few days Taylor transformation occurs . I could feel his pain , agony , lack of control, is horrible. - Kilowog gives a sigh and says:

'Listen , you can not change the powers you have, but if I had your powers to see the future , maybe would have saved time with my family .

- What happened ?

- The Red Lanterns destroyed my planet went along with my wife and two children.

'Sorry , it's worth I think you were a great father , and maybe one day you can return to a family back . Do not tell me you have not fallen in love after eso Roxi He says with a smirk , Kilowog gives a nervous laugh and try to change the subject.

- Returning to your powers , the point is that it may not be entirely pleasant to possess but what matters is the good you do with them .

- I think you're right. I had forgotten what it feels like to give me fatherly advice .

- At some point I became a father and sè what is giving advice to a young girl .

- Thanks for the advice I 'm usually giving them.

- Sometimes you have to make a change of role , now go out and want to see if Taylor did trisas to Dante. - told the stop and heading for the door .

- Those two are always peleándose. - she replied as they walked down the aisle .

WHILE OUT OF INTERCEPTOR

-Let's just remember this is not powerless , 'cried Dante lying on the floor face down while Taylor was kneeling on his back with his arms holding the hard Dante back.

- This is my normal force , I 'm holding enough not to use my super-human strength . Marco Dante starts counting no longer salida. He says Taylor Marco fight approaches crouches and starts slapping the floor.

-1 * Slap * 2 * 3 * clap clap *You're out! Do I say your full name or abbreviation ? . - He asks Marco to Taylor . At that time Kilowog and leave the Interceptor Roxi Roxi says :

- So little hard the fight?

This time if Dante was not inspired today. - says Dante Taylor while still under it.

-You take your weight as 3 tons ! - Le says èl

- According to - says it out of his back. When she leaves Dante gets up with a wince , stretches his back backwards like their arms. While Marco is in the role of referee wrestling doll making Taylor lifting her arm and saying :

-And still undefeated Tallahassee Taylor Angelica Emerald Wolf !

- That's your full name? - He asks Razer .

- Yes, I do not know why it got so long but I do not care just prefer the abbreviation Taylor Wolf .

- And why què Tallahassee? - He asks Hal .

'It's where I lived before, the reason I moved was already Clear. - off the stage , making Aya 's hand and says:

- Now with your permission we need entrenar. - says before heading to the place where trains always , taking with her Aya .

- I think you should also hacerlo. -Les says Hal with his hands on his hips the rest of the Brigade.

MINUTES LATER IN TRAINING FRAMEWORK WITH RAZER

Razer was teaching hand to hand combat to Marco , but seemed to not care as he explained repstaba Marco had an expression of melancholy and frustration on his face .

- Let's talk , What's wrong ? 'I question Razer .

- What do you mean ? Nada happens I Said Marco trying to look away .

'I was honest about my feelings for Aya , now your turn to be honest . - Marco gives a little sigh and sits on a rock nearby.

- Have you ever felt that no matter what you do you will remain always the same person? 'When Marco asks that you look Razer Red Lantern ring and says :

- Yes, believe me if you wanna talk about that? - He asks approaching him and sits beside her.

- If I do not tell anyone I'll go crazy , as you know my mother did not agree that I am a metahuman much less to risk my life every time I wear the hood .

- Were you the other hooded ?

- If it was me , Hope was the hooded , Roxi the dress , Dante the white mask , Zack the black mask and you know who it was Taylor . Anyway my mother always tries to convince me that it is good to be a meta- human , for various reasons I still do not understand , as someone will always be treated as rare , never accept me , that prevents me to have a good future , and all sorts of things . The point is , I'm not entirely sure if what I am is enough for her or if I'm an embarrassment or both. No matter what I do no matter how many people get to save it always try to change me.

- Who do you harm being a meta - human?

- To be honest the villains , they brought them to anyone.

- Do you like being who you are ?

- If I love , I live an adventure in every mission and I have friends that will always be there to watch my back .

- You have to tell your mother , it's your decision not hers , and if they want to understand will have to do because you have no choice .

- Do you like being a Red Lantern ?

- That is a different case , the ring stayed with me because I have yet hate in my heart . That's something that cost me do.

- Change is good but not easy .

'Luckily I have someone who never leaves me alone .

- It does not take a genius to know who you're talking about.

Razer was thinking about all the times when Aya tried to help , but not always realized what was happening .

Know you're not evil .

Then I know

I've seen your past and know your pain

Nobody knows my pain , much less a machine

Razer came out of his thoughts when he heard the voice of Marco say :

- Unknown planet Razer. calling him He said waving a hand in front of Razer made the blink a few times .

- What were you saying ? 'I asked Razer .

- That you're an idiot sometimes.

- Excuse me?

- It seems they always have to give a push to go near Aya never do on your own, at some point you have to tell the truth Razer can not hide what you feel forever. Razer At that moment thought about a second and hesitated because he knew that Marco was right.

I can not believe I'm about to give reason to a child.

'My IQ is 250 forget you I'll make fácil. He replied laughing.

TRAINING WITH ZACK ROXAN And Kilowog

As the last time I was his last training Roxi and Zack stood firmly beside each other while Kilowog walked past them forth with his hands behind his back saying :

- Very good poozers training today will focus on their powers , I will show how the handle and if I'll have problems corrijan. -SE is stopped before them. -Have I been clear? !

-Sir yes sir !

- Well , Zack you go first , throw one of your knives at one of those trees. Kilowog He said pointing to some trees that were just a couple of feet away .

- If Lord. He said taking his two knives , put the knife in his left hand in front of him with the blade up and along with the other knife in his right hand on his side the edge touching the other chuchillo I wait a second and finally launched chuchillo right hand . He managed to stick the knife into a tree that was further from those who had told Kilowog .

I'm not very good at this. Ya learn.

- Why? That was a good shot. Kilowog He said looking where he was aiming .

He points to another tree. Zack He said pointing the knife that was left to a tree that was a couple of feet in front of where the other where Zack had given him.

- Ow then I suppose that if we work on that aim.

'That's what He said Zack dije. pulling the knife from the tree. And back to the same position as before

- Focus on where you're going to throw , keep your arm strong and control your pulse.

- Zack Ok. deep breath Kilowog did exactly what he said and threw the knife again only this time it got to where he wanted .

-Yes! Thank you sir .

'There's nothing to be thankful for , do not understand why your father does not let you be a veteran, with more serious training a great soldier .

- He just wants me to have a normal life and that nothing bad happens to me as happened to him and my mother.

- What was it that happened to her?

She died of cancer when I was just a baby. - Zack replied sadly.

Sorry to hear that.

'All right , it was long ago . Forget that for now concentrate on training.

- All right. Roxan is your turn.

- Just tell people Roxi Roxan just tell me when they are angry .

- Ok show me what you have. Roxi She nods, and begins to rise with eyes closed and when open suddenly creates three spheres of plasma in front of her looks down to hear from Kilowog .

- Very well. - He tells Kilowog .

- Gracias - But the celebration was short , Roxi was starting to lose control of the esferas. back no. - Y - O shot toward Kilowog and Zack . -Caution - I cried , Kilowg made a protective field around of them with the ring while Zack reached down and put his hands on his head.

-I'm sorry I'm sorry I never do that on purpose! -Les said as she touched land Roxi , Kilowog took away the protective field and headed for Roxi .

- Quiet was not your fault it was just an accident . One thing is sure have some big problems with his powers than I - Both apprentices pensé. miraron. - Your problem is you have no control over their emotions , emotions bring out the best and worst of us have to learn to control if they are to survive on a mission.

- We fully understand Sergeant Kilowog. He said Zack .

- Well then follow.

TAYLOR TRAINING WITH AYA

- Why are you so quick to train? - He asks Aya to Taylor .

I do not know , maybe it's because I just want to learn to better control my powers , especially my transformation .

'All right , ' I said Aya . transform yourself , as Taylor was transformed started making all kinds of questions :

- Do you feel anything ?

- Yes, I'm in another body. And I hurt feet. He said Taylor before taking off the shoes , revealing larger feet and claws. - This is explica. - Aya looks towards the forest and comes up with an idea.

- Can you run?

- Obviously .

- I mean on all fours.

I do not know never tried .

- Try , through forest.

- Are you sure ? 'I asked the stand .

- Affirmative.

- If your dices. what He told Taylor to get on all fours , was prepared and ran. Taylor was going faster than usual and more than I could manage , she was getting out of rhythm and at one point stumbles and begins to bounce on the floor thanks to the speed at which he was going. In a moment to stop bouncing Taylor nailed one of his hands on the ground to slow , but not decelerated enough not to fall off the cliff by which Kilowog brought them up earlier , luckily Taylor cliff just hung , so only thing that separated the cliff and death of 20 meters was his hand that was nailed to the edge of the cliff .

-Aya ! Help me Taylor shouted desperately , Aya appears at the time but as you can not fly can not remove flying.

-Give me your hand He yells Aya . Taylor looks at his other arm and sees that he has nailed a rock sharp right in the forearm and could not move .

-I can not ! I can not move ! -A Aya can not think of anything else to take the healthy arm and pull on Taylor , his arm pulled with all their might and when they finally managed to upload Taylor was crying in pain . Aya examined her arm and panicked when he learned he had.

-The rock is touching a nerve you need immediate medical attention !

- I …do not feel ..very …well Taylor hesitated before closing his eyes and he lost consciousness .

-Taylor Taylor!


	16. Chapter 16: Is not power is the wearer

**N / A : The title is based on the end of the chapter is that other name I could think of . Perhaps unpoco of corossover pass or as they write but hey . I'm going to take a while to upload the next chapter that my Mom jail than pay every month called "School" is provided me with many pushing hard oral exams and group work so pasiencia and compacion have me one please .**

Chapter 16: It is not power but it handles

Aya drove as fast as he could to the Interceptor Taylor , when he arrived and everyone had finished their training and were gathered in the living room when Aya saw Taylor reach unconscious , all panicked Brigade .

-What happened ? ! Hope shouted .

- In training a rock stuck is hurting the nerve and can not move the brazo. Aya He explained as he placed on the table of the ship.

- Roxi brings everything you have to heal Zack Taylor. He ordered , Roxan nodded and ran to his room to find his backpack.

- Nesecito unconscious continue to get the rock and curarla. Said Marco as to Roxi was back with his backpack and began pulling all he had to it. - Everyone please come out, Roxi and Zack need you to stay . , all nodded and headed for the control room except for Roxi and Zack who stayed to help.

- What do you need me to do? 'I asked Zack .

I need that controls vital signs Taylor in Marco panel. He said pointing to the panel that was next to the bed where her friend. Zack was running and started squeezing all buttons.

CONTROL ROOM

- Do you think he'll be okay ? ' Ask Hal .

-Taylor is the most rude girl , strong and stubborn I know in the whole universe will come out of this , I'm segura. - Hope replied leaning against the back panel and arms crossed.

- How did this happen? - Asked Dante .

- Aya said happened while Kilowog entrenando. - answered .

- Speaking of Aya Does anyone know where it is? - Asked Hal to notice missing AI.

- And Razer ? - Asked Kilowog to see that also lacked the Red Lantern . Hope and Dante looked with a smirk on their faces.

MEANWHILE

Aya was on the same cliff where Taylor almost fell , was watching his claws marks and little blood left to shed . Aya could not help feeling guilty about what happened. But without her noticing the Red Lantern was watching behind a tree worried about her.

WHILE IN THE INTERCEPTOR / LIVING ROOM

The panel where Zack had to review Taylor 's vital signs began flashing red lights , that was not good .

- What happens ? - He asks Marco.

Her vital signs increased , the rock is hurting a muscle and artery .

- Roxi prepare your prescription curative if Taylor can not heal with science have to do with your gypsy magic .

- From He answered , Roxi takes everything he has in his backpack over one of the stretchers and begins to prepare your prescription curative.

- We have to get the rock , but will cut the artery and desangrará. - says Marco.

- Let me do it in the state in which you shall bring forth evil and will be the worst . My skill with knives may be able to serve.

- What do you mean in the state where I am ? 'I asked Marco defensive.

- I understand you're upset and I would be too if Hope , but right now we need to stop aside how you feel about it, but control your emotions Taylor will not leave this . Let haga. - I had not much time to think and not to fight .

- Hazlo. He replied sternly, Zack nodded and stood next to Taylor preparing to get the rock while Marco was holding strong chest when it reacts .

- You ready ? - He asks Marco.

- Done. 1, 2 ,3! - Said Zack before removing as quickly as possible the rock , the last thing he heard was the cry of pain and pain Taylor became Lovesan

MEANWHILE

Aya was still standing in the same place looking toward the horizon with their hands together in front of her . And surprise a hand on your shoulder.

It's not your Razer culpa. He says reassuringly.

- What is Razer , I asked him to run through the woods so he could control his strength. I never imagined I would end up in this state.

- There was no way to know.

'But I ... - Razer not let her finish and said looking into her eyes .

- Your are the most honest and considerate person that I ever knew . No one would blame you for what happened to Taylor , just wanted to help her control. Same as when we met mì helped me understand that it was not guilty of anything , you took all the weight back, you were always more you necesitaba. ahì when He said to take his hand . - It is now time for me this for you. - He put his other hand on his cheek , at that moment the whole accumulated Razer courage to tell Aya how he felt. - Aya me ... - * Din * din * Din, hand rings Aya and Razer ring simultaneously with Marco's voice saying :

- Guys Taylor is provided stable for now , but you better come back to the Interceptor.

IN THE INTERCEPTOR / LIVING ROOM

- Ready and Marco Said avisé. them drawing his hand from her neck . Roxi was putting a bandage on his arm hurt Taylor , she was still unconscious but at least no longer in danger . Zack puts his hand on the back of Marco and says :

She will be fine, it is strong sabes. She suddenly opens the door to the control room rebelling Hal and Kilowog .

- We wanted to know ... He was telling Hal , but was interrupted by Hope that was pushing èl Kilowog and both sides saying

-Let me have your best friend wants to see it ! Said mi. speak of putting his hand on his chest and turning to the table where Taylor was right .

- Quiet Hope she will not move ahí. He said Dante standing on the opposite side to where it was Hope, all I saw Roxi including Dante with a killer face for what he said .

- I mean why not unconscious referring to the fact that she might be ... - But he was interrupted by that covered his mouth some girl that was on the table :

Dante Shut up or I will not be the only one you want muerto. - Taylor said squinting trying to lean back .

-You are right! Roxi cried of happiness and hugged her.

- Did you ever doubt? . , He asked Taylor if he released Roxi

- Not least she no. - looking Dante Hope said .

'Sorry maybe something I had escapado. Dante replied scratching the back of his head .

- We are happy to have you Ret. She said Hal , Taylor then opened his eyes in shock and asked :

- I died ?

- No, but almost. Marco He adds to the conversation.

-Marco prevented 'll bleed , Roxi accelerated healing your arm with his magic gypsy and I took the roca. - said Zack .

- Thanks chicos. -Les thanked with a smile. - Now if I said permiten. - down of the couch .

- No no permitimos. I Hope She said holding her by the shoulders and pulling back to the couch .

-We Hope !

- I told you she is more strong , tough and stubborn I know, more stubborn in Hope Said realidad. loosening and turning to the others .

- At least I can call my home ?

- Can you do that ? Asked Roxi and then addressed to Marco . - You can do that ?

- I guess - Said si. shrug.

- Then the 5 have to do a couple of llamadas. -Les said Zack .

'You stay here, I 'll go for your cell phone, is a mix order Hope She said sternly before heading to your room along with the other , except for Zack . While Hal and Bolovaxian their way to the control room .

- Good thing you're the leader team. He says Zack Taylor .

- You know how it is, Hope helps people but did not pidan. He replied shrugging hombros. - Hal and Kilowog I will help with some things in the control room Do you need anything ?

- Pantresa kick his butt , I need comforting.

- How dogs and gatos. - Zack started laughing and went to the control room .

Dante insurance - it - dijo. A comment was made to herself when she crossed the Zack sat with his back against the wall at the time when Aya and Razer entered the living room. Razer went straight to the control room as Aya went to Taylor worried.

- What is your situation? She asked standing next to him.

I'll be okay , I've been worse in many ocasiones. He said reassuringly but seeing that Aya had a look of worry and guilt she stood before hesitating a little , holding her injured arm and said . - Hey is not your fault, this could happen to any of us, have helped me and that's what Aya importa. - expression change to a slight smile as Taylor , until she got an interesting topic :

- So what were doing you and Razer ? - Aya hesitated to respond.

- We ... - But was interrupted when the boys finally came out of their rooms with their phones in their hands except for Marco who had under his arm a white laptop . Hope had two phones in one hand another of Taylor when she saw that Taylor was standing said :

- I ordered stay to rest .

- The problem is not both legs arm . Also if you wanted to obey an order would have told Zack He replied You. hand to get his phone and headed out with the rest .

MORE MINUTES LATER

All the boys except for Zack Interceptor scattered outside talking to their parents or guardians. Marco was talking to his mother through a video call on stage with his laptop on the legs .

-I swear boy when you come back I will not allow you to continue being part of that group ! Yelled Marco's mother , she had short hair and that of her son , black , green eyes and tanned skin .

-It's not your decision tù just want to change who I am , but I'll tell you mom while I live I will certainly be a superhero that involves meta- human being , I put the cure and no way you can make me !

-Of course I can while I am your mother and step on both feet on the same planet you'll make what you ask! -Marco did not want to argue anymore so he calmed down and said without screaming :

- At this moment do not step on the same planet . Also you are the mother of Marcus Webster , but you will never be the mother of Upgrade and although let me be part of it serè Brigade same or will remain a hero and no force in the universe you change it, that's final . And with that all forces closed the laptop without even hearing what the mother was about to tell . A Hope meters from the stage was talking on his cell but was not familiar with any :

- Listen Aqualad have to cover our time we're stranded on an unknown planet on the other side of the galaxy .

Inkheart - Okay , how again then?

- That we are resolving not worry in a few days we will be Ret. Batman 's voice was heard apparently background was assigning them a new misiòn .

- Inkheart I hope I have to go back soon .

- We will,Ah ! and tell the people that if they see a Klarion , that give a good beating from our parte. Aqualad He heard laughing once you have made Hope said that.

- Consider it done , Aqualad fuera. And with that ended the call, Hope kept his cell phone in his jacket pocket and headed for the crew that was at the foot of the ramp along with Zack .

- I would call to your house. - It says Hal .

- Will give an excellent explanation to my parents when I come back, until then someone has to take care not to destroy the city of New York , at the hands of the Clergy , Hedgehog, Pantresa , and many more. - Croshingsouls crew Directory gives a face Hope confusing .

- What? We also have our own mortal enemies.

- So Who asked them to cover it ? - Asked Kilowog .

- A new team formed by some companions of the 7 original , you know the first of the Justice League where you're pointing parte. - Zack said Hal.

- If I remember.

- The team consists of : Superboy extracted DNA clone of Superman , Miss Martian Martian Manhunter 's niece , Robin Batman companion , fellow Flash Kid Flash , Artemis the niece of Green Arrow and Aqualad 's companion Aquaman. -Les reported Hope. - Our names are truly original .

- Very cierto. - says Zack . A few steps away was Roxi talking to her guardian .

Roxi - Are you okay? I am very concerned about where are you?

- Hi Sam , I'm fine it's just that the Brigade and I had an incident on a mission and now we're stuck in a place of which we can not leave yet.

- Do you have a plan to get out ?

- Yes, and that plan is called Green Lantern.

- What do you mean ?

- I'm talking about Green Lantern along with a couple of his friends help us out of here is only a matter of days as long as we get there.

- I am glad Roxi , remember to put the dream catcher on the wall to avoid nightmares

'I will not worry.

I love you.

- I love you Sam , bye.

'Goodbye Gypsy. And with that ended the call, Roxi stared at his phone in hand and tears came out of his face. A big hand landed on his shoulder when he saw it was Kilowog Roxi he said :

- You will be with her soon, I promise.

- Thanks Kilowog. - He told the tears dry . By the time it passed the sadness said cheerfully

- I have my dream catcher to hang over my bed. - Interceptor Decia Kilowog Addressing his side :

- What is a dream catcher ? - The Bolovaxian asked .

'It's something you have to hang over your head for not having nightmares , for the Roma is very common use. If you want I can give you one I have several in my mochila. He offered to stand in the doorway of his room .

- Thanks kid , since our last mission I have had many nightmares .

- Encerio ? What happened in that misiòn ? Asked as he pulled out of his backpack two dream catcher one green and one yellow.

It's a long story.

- I have time for me and cuentes. He said standing before him . - Let me hang this in my room after at yours and tell me in the living room right? .

- From Bolovaxian He replied and with that she went back to her room and Kilowog to the living room. When he saw Zack sat out of the control room and said,

- Hey, should not you call your parents ? - Zack saw a second before answering gave a little sigh and then replied .

I do not know , if I say I'm Iron Eagle , first stop me remain one, second I still leave more to see the guys and third I will punish the rest of my life. - He sat down and put his hands in the face a frustrado. - No sè little to do.

'Perhaps not do that , maybe only a little angry , but he will know you are His child understand you, not the end of the universe . Only it will be if we allow ourselves to win the Red Lanterns . - Zack pulled his hands from his face and thought for a second before saying :

- You're right , maybe tell him when I get back now I will focus on repairs and training. - Kilowog nodded and then enters Roxi .

- What were they talking about? Asked the cheerful girl sitting next to Zack .

- Nothing important . Well, do you want me to tell you a story ? - Answer Kilowog . Both boys were quick to say at the same time :

- Of course .

- All right. All started one day we were running out of food.

OUT OF INTERCEPTOR

Taylor was still talking with his father who apparently was more nervous than her daughter.

'Please do not tell me mirò dañaron. -Taylor hurt his arm before saying .

- No papà am fine, will return soon.

- The only thing you reassures me is knowing that you are with others.

'If I too believe me . Wait, my word is not enough then?

- Of course I care about your word Tay , it's just that I feel more comfortable knowing that you are with people you trust.

- According papà , I have to go have to get out of this damn place .

Daughter -Ok , remember to do when you are attacking ?

- Obviously papà , attack them mercilessly until they were completely out of action.

- That's my daughter , now sees that you esperan. insurance - ended the call, Taylor was feeling better and had finally talked to your papà , was the one and only family she had left without him she does not know what would become of his life . After father and daughter spoke Dante finished talking with his uncle.

- Hey man how are you?

- There my God Dante glad you're okay, do not give an idea of how much will i get the heart for not knowing where estabas. said the voice of his uncle with relief. - Where are you ?

I'm on a planet that does not know the name .

I'm going to guess: a mission like Silent Ghost went wrong ?

- I know like the back of your hand.

- I raised you remember?

- Yes, and you did a great job doing it , how are things at the restaurant? .

- Not very well , I need to my best waiter , every day I have a full house.

- That's one good. On the other hand will have to get another waiter until vuelva. background He heard a knock on something metal falling to the floor.

- And you think I have not already? Only that I hired as bad as this so Peyton is provided Hope always complaining .

- Auch then if it must be bad for truth.- Other background noise only this time it was the sound of glass vases to put callèndose .

I hate to say this but teno nephew now but to hang up when I closed down the restaurant again .

- Go, you have work to do.

- And you have a planet to which return. - End of call .

A few hours later

All except for Marco, Aya and Taylor , were gathered in the control room talking about whether Red Lanterns attack defenseless they have live or wait for the ship already repaired .

I need everyone's opinion regarding said Hal this. - place standing from pilot .

- Do not wait for others? 'I rpegunta Hope at her side.

- Are finishing repairs. And that's what I want to talk , since we know the location of the Red Lanterns have two options: attack by surprise because the ship is provided almost repaired or wait until the repairs are completed. What do they say ?

- I would argue , that we attack first ship anyway and is provided almost reparada. Said Dante sitting in the place of Aya .

- A -Dice error. ack that was next to Dante .

- Why? - He asks Razer .

- It's simple, if they ask for reinforcements come more ships. And do not think duremos lot from it .

- Why are you so sure they will ask for reinforcements ? - I again asked the Red Lantern .

- For more advanced the ship is here along with their mortal enemies far sè want to massacre them all with this sìmbolo. - Answer Hope looking at Razer and thumb pointing toward Hal Green Lantern logo on his suit.

- In addition , you have extraordinary powers if caught in one way or another used their powers their powers in our contra. -Les says Bolovaxian from his seat. From surprise Marco, Aya and Taylor entered the room .

- We have good news and bad noticias. - was the first thing said Marco placing the center of the room while Aya and Taylor stood to one side of Hope .

- Let's start with the bad I.- I said Hal .

- Ok . The bad news is that the ultra -warp is very complex even for my repair then repair whatever it was being repaired until now. -Marco is directed to the Brigade and I dice. - You mean you will not reach Earth for another 6 months. I do not know how lamento. -La Exprecion of children was shocking.

- Oh no. - Hope said covering his eyes with his palm.

- What is the problem? - He asks Roxan Kilowog and answers as I was sitting on the panel next to her.

- The final round is within 3 months. She said the gypsy with tristeza. - not get to concurso. - seemed that the girl was about to mourn . - And not only that , I promised Sam I'd be home in a few Roxi said days. before you start llorar. - Now will not see her for 6 months.

'Sorry Ḳid. - tried to console Kilowog putting a hand on his shoulder.

- Kilowog 's not your fault , it's just that I made a promise that I can not now , 'said the girl cumplir. trying to avoid keep crying , but failed and went to hug Hope.

'Please tell us Marco and the good news before we all say sentimentales. Hope She said tearfully after releasing Roxi .

- The good news is that the Interceptor and can volar. She said reluctantly and left the center of the room and stood next to Zack . Hal said a few words to see that his new friends were going through a bad time.

- Maybe you can not get them back in time for the contest or their days alone and households with their families , but I promise it will not be in vain as long as you are away from them. Sè what it feels like to leave someone behind, but now our war just became yours and also on our priority ganarla. - The Bolovaxian stood and joined in heart speech brave.

He's right kids , and beginners are not the heroes we met for days . Now are soldiers, soldiers of good heart , values and hungry for justice.

- Those are the qualities of a true superheroes , their powers are not what makes them that, are you yourselves are what becomes super heroes. - standing Hal said the center of the room next Kilowog while Razer and Aya they put their side. - So Ready for the next level? . , SK Brigade formed a group against the crew of the Interceptor , they looked for a second, Zack stood firmly and said :

- We are.

**N / A :Alfin ! Chapter 16. The brigade is now part of a war ,Wow ! Què crazy does not it ? . Well what Hal said in my opinion the person is completely true hero makes his powers. But there is something fundamental that you can not miss any heroes and that is ... * drumroll *The suit ! Brigade now has more work to do : I'm Alphagirlsupreme combio and out!**


	17. Delay

**N / A : Hey my readers I have very bad news , the school better known as " spiders Jail Gremlin " Ok well I say only , but hey the point is that I have to study for my final exams and also computer my house is broken by my younger brother, the computer I'm using to write this is my dad's to which I have access only on weekends and I am with the weekends only . If my parents are separated and my younger brother is the son of my stepfather so I'm free all weekend , if my life is complicated . Well in short how I can not upload the chapter 17 I was in my home computer and was erased now that is broken, I have to rewrite it all back and how to say in my country IS a plunger ! Guys if you ever come to Buenos Aires Argentina , I suggest you come with bulletproof vest , this country is more dangerous than Gotham in Batman Begins . 'll Update my chapters for December and on vacations . Alphagirlsupreme 'm over and out !**


End file.
